Fairytales Happen Everywhere
by spice of Inu-Yasha
Summary: The Future used to be a safe place for Kagome Higurashi to run away from her secret life, but now thanks to some recent demon attacks, it seems our poor time traveler has some problems! Who can help her now? FBXINU Kyo Kagome pairing full summary inside
1. A New School Means A New Start

**Disclaimer:** I do own Inu-Yasha, and I do own Fruits Basket…(Sees angry lawyers)...plushies! O.O Yeah, plushies! Not the shows, just the toys! (Sees the lawyers glare) Please don't hurt me!

**Summary:** The present days of Tokyo were always a safe get away from the past monsters of Feudal Japan, or so Kagome thought. Recent demon attacks start happening in random places and new strangers may be the only ones who can save her! The approaching final battle draws near, and it's apparent that training is needed. Yet future events may put a black shadow on the outcome of things yet to happen…

**Fairy Tales Happen Everywhere**

**Chapter One: A New School Means A New Start**

The day was normal; somehow it always seemed to start out that way. Small flecks of clouds dotted the baby blue sky as the sun shone its warm rays to the world below. Modern Tokyo buzzed with loud city noises as hoards of people made their way to wherever it was they were going. A refreshing wind blew through the decorating trees, cooling the inhabitants as the day started to rouse those still asleep.

Crystal blue eyes looked on with irritation, her hands resting on her ears in an attempt to keep the loud city noises at bay. Raven locks blew annoyingly into her face, tickling her rather tan skin as she made her way through the busy sidewalk. She moved one hand down to the hem of her short blue skirt as another particular powerful gust of wind threatened to lift the fabric up to dangerous heights. A small shiver traveled through her, after all, the light blue and white school blouse she wore did little to keep her warm. If it weren't for the heated April sun she would freeze to death.

"Stupid Inu-Yasha, this is all your fault." the girl pouted, crossing her arms as if to distance herself from the crowded sidewalks. 'If I didn't spend so much time in the Feudal Era looking for the jewel shards then I would be on a nice cozy bus to school instead of walking!' she inwardly fumed, remembering the previous night's conversation with her mother...

…………………

..."Kagome, you're home." her mother's warm and relieved voice trailed down the hall towards her as she entered the door, a long tired sigh escaping her. She sat on the bench by the door, kicking her warn sneakers off while sliding out of her coat and leaving it on the chair as she trudged towards the kitchen. Her nose lead her to the wonderful smelling meal on the table where her family sat, just starting dinner. A nervous smile graced her mother's lips as she watched her daughter grab a plate before pulling up a seat at the table.

Souta smiled at her, "Hey sis!" his eager hazel eyes almost bulged out of his head as he continued, "Did you fight any cool demons?" he asked excitedly, and she rolled her eyes. Her mother lightly chided him for speaking out in such a rude manor before turning her attention back to her, the nervous light reappearing, "Kagome sweetie, you were gone a while, please tell me things went alright?"

Kagome laughed awkwardly, remembering exactly why she took so long getting home. She had gotten into the typical demon fight, only this time Inu-Yasha wasn't there to protect her. The stupid mutt had gone after Shippo for stealing the last fish, and the two had strayed far from the rest of them who sat chuckling around the campfire.

Sadly, that's the exact moment a particularly strong demon decided to make itself known, probably waiting in the shadows for a long while. Most likely plotting the moment to strike, staying down wind from Inu-Yasha's nose.

Needless to say she didn't leave the exchange unharmed, since the demon was after the jewel shards around her neck. That's why she remained longer then normal in the past, healing so her mother wouldn't have to see her in such condition and possibly ban her from ever going back.

Her mother waited somewhat patiently for an answer, taking a small bite of food knowing full well that anything that was about to come out of her daughter's mouth was a lie. Kagome may be able to hide it well awake, but at night she couldn't stop the fabric of her PJ's from sliding up, revealing the horrible scars from battle.

"Things were the usual. We just got a lead on a shard and I had to stay longer, that's all." She replied easily, cutting a piece of stake before putting it gratefully in her mouth. 'Finally, real food!' her mind cheered, savoring the juicy taste.

Her mother smiled at her, "That's good to hear sweetie." She spoke happily while Souta pouted and Grandpa made a disbelieving noise, mumbling something about how unlikely it was with demons running around.

Kagome ignored them in favor of devouring her meal, drinking from her glass of milk occasionally. It wasn't until near the end of dinner did the tense silence that went unnoticed by her shatter.

"Kagome dear, I've…been meaning to tell you." her mother started, causing her to look up from her meal suspiciously with a raised eyebrow, "Oh?" she urged when it appeared her mother wasn't continuing.

"Yes…you see, I received a call from your school last week, and it seems you've been missing more school then we've all realized." Her mother continued on hesitantly, cutting into her stake with her eyes closed, hiding her unease. Already she could tell she wouldn't like where this was going…

Her Grandpa grunted, "Er…what your mother is trying to say Kagome, is that even though you've managed to keep up with your studies your attendance record hasn't been enough to sustain you in such a demanding school. It's…damaging their record streak." He explained, and realization hit her.

"You mean the school is kicking me out!" she shouted incredulously, dropping her knife and fork as she stood from her seat. Souta stopped eating to watch the unfolding drama with interest.

Her mother tried to placate her, "It's really not all that bad! The new school you're going to will be much easier to handle!" she waved her hand, as if dismissing Kagome's worry.

Her Grandpa snorted, "Please, it's not going to be that easy, it's the best second there is. The only difference is they aren't worried about attendance…" his eyes turned thoughtful, "Now that I think about it…I believe it's more difficult then your original school anyways…"

Kagome's eyes widened, "You can't be serious!" she gasped out, her mouth remaining slightly open as her legs began to feel weak. 'This is a horrible dream right? It was hard enough keeping good grades! If this school is more difficult…' Her mind refused to think of the implications.

"Father!" her mother warned with a slight glare, before her attention turned back to her paling daughter, "What he means to say is, this new school is much better for you. It's close enough for you to walk so you won't have to take a bus to school, and their requirements aren't as strict."

Kagome slowly sat back down in her seat, her eyes wide and unseeing as she took in the information, "But…I won't be with anyone I know…" she moped, quacking slightly. She and her friends had always gone to the same schools since they first met in grade two. How on earth was she supposed to make new friends now? She had no social skills at all!

Her mother sent her a reassuring smile, "You'll be fine dear, trust me."

Kagome merely gave her a disbelieving stare before sighing, "I guess I'll find out, when do I start?" she asked dejectedly, recovering slightly as she took in the lighter possibilities the new school offered.

"Tomorrow." Her mother stated before taking another bite of her steak.

Kagome's head lowered, 'Tomorrow…I wont even be able to say goodbye to my friends then!' she inwardly cried before turning her thoughts to lighter ones. 'Maybe…that's all right though? A new school means a new start; no one will know me there.' A small smile formed on her lips, 'Perhaps this isn't such a bad thing after all?'…

………………………………

…"Yeah, there just had to be something in the food last night..." She pouted as the memory ended; she was crazy to think that this wasn't a bad thing! 'Look at the bright side Kagome, at least it wont take you half an hour to get to school, and a little walk never killed you…unless it was in the feudal era.' Her mind lectured, and she hatefully agreed. Curse her logical side!

Yet she couldn't help the small smile that made it's way back to her face. Yes, all she had to do was think positively, and things would turn out fine. They always did after all. 'I just wish my friends could have come with me.'

Sighing her head hung low, "Who am I kidding? I'm doomed!" she cried out, the knapsack on her back beginning to feel like a giant stone. Her luck was always the worst when it came to things, after all, just look at her life now!

No more then sixteen, she was battling demons for a whole year in the past while trying to win the race of collecting the jewel shards while traveling with an overprotective dog hanyou, a fox demon cub, a perverted monk, and a hot headed demon slayer before a deranged and sick minded human gone hanyou beat her to it and ended the past world and possibly the future world as she knew it! I mean, could her life get any more stranger then that?

'Hey…now that I think about it, a new school can't be near as bad as traveling to the past! If I can handle that, then a new high school should be a cinch!' She thought joyfully, her whole demeanor changing. Head held high and hands fisted with determination, she raced through the crowd to her new school with higher spirits.

………………………………….

"Tohru! Tohru wait up!"

Leaf green eyes blinked in surprise at the familiar voice, and, smiling, she turned to greet the new arrival, "Momiji! I'm glad that you could join us but…" her head looked behind him, turning left then right, "Where is Haru?" she asked the bubbly blonde, and he laughed before pointing behind her.

"Right here." A male voice echoed, causing her to whirled around in fight. Smiling faintly she patted her racing heart and regarded the boy with white and black hair, "Haru! You scared me!" she laughed weakly, and Haru laughed in response before placing a hand on her head. A sudden growl rose and everyone turned to look at the person it belonged to.

A boy with piercing crimson eyes glared hatefully at Haru, who still had his hand planted on Tohru's head. His carrot top hair blew in the small breeze as his hands fisted, "Get your hand off her head idiot! She isn't a dog!" he shouted angrily, and Haru smirked coyly, "Why don't you make me?"

"Um Kyo?" Tohru called out quickly when it seemed the carrot top was ready to strike, "Please don't start a fight…" she asked softly, and his arm lowered before he crossed them.

"Keh, whatever. It would be a waste of my precious time to beat him again anyhow…" he scoffed before looking away, and Tohru smiled at him before Haru suddenly appeared in front of them; "Whaddyeah say you stupid cat?" he grounded out, his hand fisted and in front of him threateningly.

Tohru began to panic slightly, "N-Now now! W-We're going to be late!" she squeaked out, waving her hands in front of her frantically, but the two boys ignored her as their fist's started flying.

A sigh was heard from behind Tohru as a boy with pure gray hair stepped into the argument, stopping both of their attacks with each hand "We're going to be late for school." He pointed out simply as the two glared at each other from either side of him.

Momiji nodded, "Yeah so stop fighting! You're upsetting Tohru!" he pouted, pointing his finger at her and she laughed weakly, "Now…I'm not really upset but…" she trailed off, unsure of what to say.

The two looked to said person, and a decision seemed to form in their eyes. Kyo scratched his head lightly while Haru simply crossed his arms, "After school then, stupid cat." He added for measure, and Kyo glared at him, "You're starting to sound an awful lot like the dumb rat over there…" he spoke dryly, sticking his thumb towards the boy with gray hair.

"Come on guys! Let's go to school!" Momiji piped up, sensing another fight about to break loose, "Otherwise Prince Yuki is going to break his attendance streak!" he winked playfully at the boy with gray hair, now identified as Yuki, who glared spitefully at him from the use of his hated nickname.

Kyo huffed, "Like I care about that dumb rat's attendance record!"

Seeing the glare forming on Yuki, Tohru quickly grab both his and Kyo's hands, "Come on, we don't want to be late!" she sang out happily, following after Momiji who was skipping ahead of them humming a cheerful tune.

The two boys had no choice but to mutely follow while Haru walked behind them, silently snickering.

…………………….

"This place is huge!" Kagome gasped out, her eye twitching in disbelief as her mouth hung in an awkward curve, "How am I ever going to find the main office in this mess?" she groaned, her head falling to face the floor once more. 'I hate new schools…' she grumbled inside her mind, staring at all the students outside.

With a sad frown she began to make her way through the crowd of students, noticing with some annoyance the stares she received. What, did she have a hole in her skirt or something? Her cheeks began to grow red at the thought; oh it would be so embarrassing if that were the case!

Finally entering the actual school, she looked left then right before growling in frustration, "Ugh, I'll never find it!" she cried out, grabbing her hair in anger. 'I think the gods like to torture me, just for fun…' she mentally complained, walking through the endless halls with growing annoyance.

After fifteen minutes of endless searching, she finally stopped, a defeated look in her eyes, "It's…hopeless." She sighed; looking around at the unfamiliar faces swarming around her. Suddenly she felt very aware of her surroundings, and she hugged herself dejectedly.

She was to used to the Feudal Era with open spaces and nothing but the silent wind and usual wood chatter. Heck, even when she was home it was near impossible to fall asleep, and the mornings, she could never sleep in anymore because of the pounded in Inu-Yasha alarm clock! Oh yes…life sucked!

A tired smile crossed her features, 'Ok, life isn't that bad because at least I'm still breathing…but still!' she laughed lightly, standing straighter while looking around at the other students. 'Maybe…I should ask someone.' She smirked at her own idea, oh why had she not thought of this before!

Grabbing the nearest person, which happened to be a brunette with innocent looking green eyes, she sent her an apologetic smile at her startled expression, "Sorry to disturb you, but I'm new here and completely lost." She laughed meekly, scratching the back of her neck after releasing her hold on the girl. Inwardly she took notice of the four guys stopping as well, staring at her with suspicious gazes.

The girl sent her a bright smile, "Oh! What is it that you're looking for then?" she asked cheerfully as the boy with gray hair stepped forward, "Yes, tell me and I can take you there. It's my job as student president to help out new students." He sent her a warm smile and already Kagome could tell that she was going to like these people.

When her smile turned more comfortable, and her stance more relaxed, Kagome spoke again, "Oh thank you so much! I'm looking for the main office so I can pick up my schedule." Then a sigh escaped her, "After that I have to try and figure out where everything is…" she trailed off, biting her lower lip, "I don't mean to impose…but do you think you could help me find my first class after that? I'd hate to be late on my first day…it wouldn't look to good considering my current attendance record…" she laughed weekly at the questioning stares she received.

The gray haired boy nodded at her, "Not at all." His hand extended towards her and she took it without hesitation, "My name is Yuki by the way, Sohma Yuki."

She let his hand fall and he used it to direct her attention to the others as he introduced them, "This is Honda Tohru," he indicated the girl she had pulled over to the side. Giving a small bow of greeting to each other he moved on, "This is Sohma Kyo, and yes we are sadly related." He introduced the carrot top, who grunted and waved off her bow. Shrugging she ignored his display of rudeness.

Glaring at Kyo, Yuki continued, "This is Sohma Momiji, who is also related to me along with Sohma Haru." He explained, and the two boys bowed to her as she bowed to them. 'So, they are all related except for Tohru, interesting.' Her mind couldn't help think; perhaps she really was spending too much time in the Feudal Era. She was assessing anyone and everything like they were going to eat her or something! Or maybe it was because of the strange dark animal like aura's that loomed ominously above the four boy's pure human auras that put her so much on edge?

Smiling, she stood, "Pleasure to meet you all, my name is Higurashi Kagome!" she introduced herself before looking back to Yuki with an apologetic smile, "If you don't mind…I'd like to head to the office now." She asked him politely, taking note the bell was going to ring in only a few moments. That left her with little time to get to her first class, let alone the office itself.

Yuki blinked for a moment before jumping slightly in realization, "Oh, yes, of course! Sorry miss Higurashi right this way!" He placed a hand on her back before ushering her away from the others.

She turned to him with a raised eyebrow, "Miss Higurashi? No need for formalities, this is High School after all. Just call me Kagome." She told him with a small smile, and he blushed embarrassed, "I guess you're right, sorry it's a habit of mine."

She waved off his concern, "No worries!" she chirped as they made haste towards the office. Already she could see the approaching door and relief began flooding through her, that is, until she noticed the heated stares of almost every girl in school. Her back stiffened as the hostile aura's practically devoured her's alive.

"Um…Yuki?" she called out to him hesitantly, and he blinked, as if startled out of his thoughts before giving her a questioning stare, "Yes Miss Kagome?" he asked her and she inwardly cringed at the use of formality.

"Just Kagome, that's all." She urged him, and he laughed sending her an apologetic smile, "Once more I apologize, Kagome. Now…what is it that you wanted to ask?" he raised an eyebrow at her, and she sent him a meek smile before gesturing to the girls who were starting to look an awful lot like demons before they tried to eat her…

Yuki winced, "Eh…don't mind them. They just…have fantasies that's all." He explained as politely as he could, and seeing her confused expression he elaborated, "I have a, I guess you could call it, fan club so to speak with the majority of the female population here." He looked away from her, embarrassed.

Kagome's mouth formed a small "Oh." Of understanding, and she patted him sympathetically on the back, "You remind me of this one guy in my old school named Hojo, he had a fan club to. The only weird thing about him was his strange fascination with health foods…Especially when it came to giving them to me." she laughed, scratching her chin at the memory. Hojo really was odd that way…and freakishly polite, but she liked him as a friend all the same.

Yuki looked at her oddly, and she waved her hand dismissing his question, "Just don't ask." She stated simply, and he shrugged, leaving it at that.

They were about to enter the office when she felt it, a strange dark sensation crawling up her skin. Freezing, she blinked, her face paling slightly as her head turned to the side, her eyes seeming to see right through the walls to something else. A demon. Oh why hadn't she brought at least one of those concealable daggers Sango gave her for her birthday last year?

"Kagome?"

The voice snapped her out of her stupor, and she turned towards Yuki with a distracted expression, "Um…I gotta…gotta go." She mumbled out, her mind to focused on what she needed to figure out about getting rid of the demon.

Yuki frowned at her, a concerned look crossing his features, "Is everything alright? School is about to start soon, I thought you didn't want to blacken your record here?" he questioned her further, his slick mind remembering their previous conversations.

"I don't but…something came up. I gotta go see yeah!" and then she ran. Why did she run? Probably because she knew he would stop her, or try to follow her if she led on to easily of her departure. This way she had the element of surprise.

"Kagome!" She heard his voice shout behind her, and she turned to see him moving towards her. Panicking she dashed into a crowded part of the hallway, hoping to lose him in the sea of people as she made her way towards the exit. Thankfully, it worked! Yay for her! Yuki never even bothered to enter the crowed of people, instead he chose to merely stare after her in worried confusion.

Shrugging she walked out the doors, dashing behind the school building to a secluded part. Worry began to sink deeply in; the black aura was closer now. Why was it here though? Weren't all demons destroyed or something in her time? It made no sense! Here she shouldn't have to worry about strange things like that! The supernormal was all but a fairy tale in the future!

"Why me?" she moped, her head towards the heavens as she sent them a pleading look, "Did I do something wrong? Please, tell me what I screwed up so I can use the well to go back and fix it!" she complained, already knowing her words were empty. Even if there was a way to change her life, she couldn't picture herself without Inu-Yasha by her side. Oh well…you win some you lose some.

"But there's no Inu-Yasha here anyways…he's five hundred years away…" she reminded herself, and for the first time in a long time she felt very vulnerable without him. By now the bell for school had already rung, and the fields had emptied. She was all alone…no Inu-Yasha to save her, no Sango or Miroku to fight away her monsters.

All alone.

Why oh WHY did she leave the school? 'Oh yeah, so the demon could kill me and no one else. Stupid self-sacrificing conscious…' she inwardly grumbled, before vaguely wondering why she was making fun of herself when death was about to greet her shortly. The demon would be upon her in only a few moments, maybe she should be running instead of waiting for it to catch her and eat her?

"Good plan." She suddenly spoke allowed to herself, before dashing away. Sometimes, she amazed herself with her stupidity. 'Yes Kagome, stand there and let the demon eat you…that's very smart of you.' she chided herself, running as fast as her legs could carry her. 'This is hopeless, he's going to catch me anyways!' panic that wasn't there before began to rise, and she found herself searching frantically for a way to escape.

The demon was just to fast, than again, what demon wasn't? 'Stupid mortal legs…' she complained, urging herself to go faster, ignoring the burning sensation that was starting to creep into her sides. It didn't bother her much anymore; after all she was used to running for her life in the feudal era.

"The only difference is the fleeting hope that Inu-Yasha will get there to save me in time." She muttered out, but there was no room for sadness or hate. Oh no, for now all she could think about was somehow miraculously surviving this encounter.

Oops, that hope was now out the window. Her feet skidded to a halt as the demon suddenly appeared in front of her. It was a lower class demon, that she could tell right off the bat. Not only was his power low, but also he didn't hold a human form. Instead he was all gooey and insect like, with saliva dripping from his mouth that held T-Rex like teeth. She couldn't stop the repulsed shiver that ran through her spine.

The demon sent her something close to a smirk, "Seems I've caught you little girl." He taunted in a gravely voice, his insect like pincers snapping together threateningly in front of his mouth. She backed away from him.

"What do you want?" inwardly she was pleased with how normal sounding her voice was. It didn't show any of the fear that was whirling inside her.

The demon gave her a bored stare, "What do you think I want, take a guess." He stated, crossing his arms as he watched her closely. She resisted the urge to fidget under his gaze, "Um…a nice cup of tea?" she ventured out with false hope; the demon didn't look to amused with her humor.

"Tell you what, I'll be nice and give you five seconds to try and escape. Five seconds, no more, no less, before I come and kill you. Agreed?" he questioned, an eyebrow raised. It was always more fun to chase his prey, and he barely had much time on his favorite part of the hunt.

Kagome sent him a bored stare, "How about…you just let me leave and we'll call it a day?" she tried, a meek smile gracing her features. I mean come on, she had just spent the last five minutes running from the guy already, it was obvious that she couldn't outrun him so why was he bothering? 'For fun I bet.' Her mind supplied, and she couldn't help but agree.

"One..."

That was all it took, and before she knew it, she was once again running for her life through the fields. 'Maybe...if I can get to the crowd he'll leave me alone?' her mind ran furiously with possible escape plans, while her eyes searched endlessly for routes to take and possible weapons to use. 'I could always try and use my powers...but if I screw it up then I'm doomed!' she bit her lower lip while taking a mental note that the demon was now in pursuit of her. It didn't take long before he was once again in front of her, a disappointed look on his face.

"Your no fun! You must be a low leveled miko if you can't use your powers to speed up your normal abilities..." he muttered out, his voice dispassionate as he gave her a look before shaking his head, "I mean I knew you were weak, but I never knew it was that bad. It's one of the first things any true miko learns in training." he only shrugged while Kagome sent him a seething glare, "Can't be helped I guess."

A growl couldn't help but tear from her throat at his words, "Alright, that's IT!" she screeched, stomping her foot, "I've had enough of you!" Her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as her hands fisted, "I'll show you who's really weak around here!" she couldn't contain her anger, the arrogant demon had hit a sore topic.

The demon merely chuckled, crossing his arms, "Oh? And what does a weakling like you plan to do hm?"

Kagome smirked, lifting one of her clutched hands up before a dark chuckle escaped her, "This." she stated simply, her hand glowing a powerful pink energy that began to swirl like waves of water around her fist. The demon's eyes widened, the energy causing his neck hairs to rise in warning. He took a small involuntary step back as the light grew in intensity and power.

Giving him one last wink, Kagome let lose her attack with a furious battle cry. The area after her hand lit in a blinding light as the energy escaped her and shot towards the demon with wild movements. The ugly demon let out one last cry, before the holy energy turned it into nothing more then gray ash that floated innocently away on the wind.

An exhausted breath escaped her, and her lungs heaved to gather the much needed oxygen into her system. Sweat beaded her brow, and she fell to the ground in an exhausted heap. Placing one arm over her head to block out the blaring sun she lightly chuckled, "I'm getting better, that one actually went in a somewhat general direction. I was lucky...if I missed that would have been the end of me." she spoke to herself, her brows furrowed in a thoughtful muse as she watched the clouds above.

For a while she merely stayed on the ground, collecting herself while resting from the burst of energy she used. It was a useful attack, but it took a lot of mental concentration and power itself to control and maintain.

First she had to summon it, then push it to her hands, and then make it take shape, before unleashing it and trying to direct it to the appropriate target. Not only that but since the energy was a decent amount it took a lot of power to actually keep it from back firing and harming herself in the process. Also she had to be careful not to draw up to much power that she couldn't control, if that happened chances were her energy would go haywire and leave her in one giant burst of power.

A half hour past, and her breathing finally evened out fully. After a little while longer she could move her arms without to much trouble. Feeling a little brave, she sat up, before instantly regretting the choice when the world spun nauseatingly out of control. With a groan she flopped back down, clutching her throbbing head. 'Mom's probably worried, no doubt the school's called her to notify my absence.' she couldn't help but think, 'Man what an image I'm setting on my first day…'

"Maybe...I can use my 'sicknesses' as an appropriate excuse? Say that I passed out in the field...I'm sure there's something on the long list of illnesses that would cause me to black out. Yeah...it could work!" a smile broke upon her features, for once Grandpa's crazy illnesses could come in handy! 'Wow...never though I'd catch myself thinking that.' she thought, mildly amused.

"Alright Kagome, time to try and make it back to school." She told herself, determination in her voice. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself up, closing her eyes for a moment when the world danced in front of her before gathering her strength and standing.

For a moment she swayed slightly, her body feeling like lead. She still wasn't used to controlling that much power, it would take some time before it stopped affecting her so greatly. Gritting her teeth, she took small gradual steps towards the school. After some minutes past, she finally found herself at the front doors.

Smiling a triumphant smile, she entered the school before making her way towards the office. 'Almost there!' her mind chanted, and before she knew it she collapsed through the doors with a wary grin, "Hey!" she chirped, before grasping the main desk to steady herself. Her face was pale and sweaty, her appearance one of fragile exhaustion.

The secretary stood, startled and worried as she hurried around her desk to see what the problem was, "Miss, miss are you alright?" she questioned in concern, placing her hands gently on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome sent her a grateful look, "Yeah, I'm alright now…just feeling a bit…dizzy." She replied, closing her eyes once more as the world continued to swirl in front of her.

"What happened? Come we need to get you to a bed!" the secretary urged her forward, and Kagome all but complied.

"I'm sorry, but I got a wave of dizziness and blacked out in the field, what time is it? How late am I?" she asked, a frown marring her features. The secretary ushered her onto a bed before looking her over with a thoughtful expression, "What's your name?" she suddenly asked, and Kagome blinked before replying, "Kagome."

Understanding quickly filled the secretary's eyes, and she nodded to herself, "Yes, I've heard much about you from your previous school. Today's your first day here right?" before Kagome could answer the woman continued, "Yes, I just called your mother a half hour ago to inform her of your absence. Do you want me to call her back and tell her to come get you? You shouldn't push yourself, especially in your condition…" she trailed off, concern entering her eyes.

Kagome sat up, much to the woman's protest, and waved off her concern, "No, don't I'll be fine in a few more moments. Just give me ten minutes and I'll be back to normal, trust me. When this happens it's never for long." She explained, hoping to pacify the secretary's worries. She really didn't feel like going back home, she was here now might as well stay.

With a sigh the secretary nodded, "Alright, when you feel better come see me and I'll take you to your current class." Kagome smiled in thanks before the woman left to go back to work.

"Man…what a way to start off. This is not what I wanted for my first day of school." She moped before slumping her head back on the pillow. 'Oh well, maybe the afternoon will be better?' 

**End Chapter**

**Up-Dated: September 8 2006**

**After Comments:** Ok I know you guys want to kill me right now. Yes, ANOTHER story, but this one I'm hoping will help give me idea's for my other stories! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Missions of the Heart, I already got half that chapter written, Secrets of Cousins, I have some of that down too, Magic is Just Around the Corner, some of that is written...and for Sing to Me My Sweet Sweet Sorrow, I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT TO WRITE! So yeah...Crystal Hearts I'm waiting on, Kiss of a Black Rose, I have some of that one done...the Yu-Gi-Oh crossover I have no clue what to do with still...and things are crazy so please give me some time! I hope to up-date some of my other stories soon. Thanks again my wonderful reviewers, and thanks to those who PM'ed me to get my sorry butt in gear! TTFY!

* * *


	2. Bodyguard

**Fairytales Happen Everywhere**

**Chapter Two: Bodyguard **

Kagome let out a deep sigh once the bell had rung signaling the end of school. Tucking a strand of raven hair behind her ear, she stood, stuffing her books into her yellow backpack before slinging the strap around one of her shoulders. Cerulean eyes lingered over to the window with a half view of the school field, 'I wonder…how _did_ a demon get in this time?' she inwardly questioned before shrugging and heading out the classroom door.

A small smile crept upon her lips as the memory of calling her mom in the office resurfaced…

"_Really mom, everything is perfectly fine! I'll explain what happened when I get home ok?" she assured, eyes closed as a meek grin crossed her face._

_On the other end of the line her mother bit her lower lip, "Was it-" she started, but Kagome was quick to cut her off, "Like I said, we'll talk after school. I missed lots already so I'd like to get back to classes soon alright?" she paused, waiting for a response._

_A sigh was heard through the receiver, "Alright, just be careful. You better hurry home to dear, I have a strange feeling you know who will be coming today." Kagome's mother chuckled slightly while she absently twirled the phone cord._

_Kagome's eye twitched, "Aw man…Why'd you have to say that now I'm jinxed! I don't know how you do it, but every time you say that he really does come!!" her eyes slanted slightly, "You know mom…sometimes I really do think you're psychic…" on the other end of the line Kagome's mother simply laughed._

"_Alright honey I have to go now. Have a good first day ok? Bye now!" _

"_Bye mom!" and with that she hung the phone up before heading to class._

…She inwardly laughed again at the conversation. It was true, every time her mom had a feeling Inu-Yasha would come to the shrine, he had, and her mother greeted him with an expecting smile that always managed to creep the hanyou out. He often questioned her about it later, in which she replied, "Oh it's just your imagination." And in which he would respond, "Tch, whatever." Before going to sulk in a tree for the night about his seeming 'pride' being wounded.

Her hand pushed the door leading to the outside world of freedom, and a splash of sunlight blinded and refreshed her as she continued onward into the schoolyard. It always amazed her how wonderful the sun felt after spending most of her time indoors. She allowed herself a small stretch before effortlessly stepping down the stairs in graceful accuracy. Hey, she had practice after having to walk down those stupid shrine steps day after day…

"Hey! Hey, er…Kagome! Yeah! Kagome hey wait up!"

The voice startled her, it sounded vaguely familiar, but not overly so. Head turning to look behind her she was startled back a few steps by the familiar face of a small boy with blonde hair and dough brown eyes. Her eye twitched at his joyful smile before she allowed herself to relax.

"Er…hi…" she searched her memory for a name, before her eyes lit in remembrance and she sent the boy an equally bright smile, "Momiji! Nice to see you again!" her hand lifted and she sent him a small wave of greeting which he enthusiastically returned.

"Hi! Do you walk home?" he suddenly asked her, and for a moment she blinked before responding, "Yes I do, why?" his smile only widened before he asked, "Which way do you walk?"

Her eyes slanted slightly, "That way." She stated, her finger pointing to the right, and she watched as his eyes followed the direction indicated. If possible, the boy's smile only widened, his hands clapping together in a final manor, "Great! Then would you like to walk with us?"

For a moment, she debated the invitation. Her only worry was that if Inu-Yasha really did show, he would most likely go looking for her. It wouldn't really work well if she was with other people at the time, her secret would be at great risk. Not only that, but the grey haired boy…Yuki, that was it, would undoubtedly ask her why she suddenly bolted earlier that morning also. If anything, those sheer points alone should have made the choice obvious but…

"Oh please!" he suddenly pleaded, the puppy-dog look easily capturing his face from unmistakable practice. Even with a kit who had the best puppy-dog look around, she couldn't deny that his came as close to second as anyone else she met.

Her resolve was crumbling, shit! Curse this boy for his expert cute look! "Oh…all right I don't see why not." She finally relented, smiling slightly. She was always weak against that damn look…

"Yay!!" he cheered, bouncing up and down before quickly grabbing her hand and taking off. Before she could even squeak a protest, she was zooming through crowds, apologizing over and over to those she bumped into.

Finally, their maddening dash ended when the people she had met earlier came to view. It seemed they had already started heading home, which led her to suspect her invitation wasn't planned by all the others. Oh, this should be fun.

"There you are Momiji! We thought you went home without us." Tohru smiled, before she blinked when her eyes fell on Kagome, "Oh, are you walking with us to?" she asked, head tilted to the side.

"No she aint." Kyo glared at Momiji, before his crimson gaze shifted over to her. A small involuntary chill traveled through her. She never noticed it before, but his eyes were freakishly similar to Naraku's. Mentally shaking herself she gathered her wits, no, they weren't the same, Naraku's held nothing but malice.

"But why?!" Momiji moped loudly, and Yuki narrowed his gaze heatedly towards Kyo, "That was rude." He stated to the carrot top, before turning an apologetic smile towards her, "I apologize once more Kagome for my cousin's rudeness. He has yet to acquire decent manors."

She could only wave the hostility and politeness away with her hands, "No worries no worries! It's alright I can go on ahead, I'm a bit late as it is anyways." She compensated, trying to stop the elevating tension in the group. She didn't know exactly why but seeing Tohru beginning to get upset bothered her.

Momiji crossed his arms, "Kyo! You're a bully!" he shouted, obviously displeased with the way things were turning out. He had used his puppy look and everything to convince the nice lady to come!

"Kyo, could she please join us? She's new after all and you know what that's like…" Tohru pleaded, her expression earnest as her gaze locked with his.

Said person merely made an inaudible noise before turning his head to the side in dismissal, "Whatever." He sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets, "I don't care." Came his added grumbled, and Momiji beamed.

Kagome watched the exchange with contained interest and curiosity. She eyed the carrot top with a wary stare, deeply wishing for a second rosary. Honestly, the guy was about as rude as a certain hanyou from the feudal era! Speaking of which…Her eyes searched the treetops and surrounding area, before she allowed a small breath to escape. So far no sign of the annoying dog.

"So Kagome, will you stay?" Momiji suddenly asked, startling her. Realizing her attention had wavered and that they had all been waiting on her agreement for some time, she blushed slightly in embarrassment, "Um…alright so long as everyone seems fine with it." Here she shot Kyo a pointed stare, who merely glared in response.

Momiji jumped in glee, "Then it's decided!" he chirped while Kyo could only roll his eyes. The group then finally began to head out, an awkward silence settling over them as they searched for something to talk about.

"So Kagome," Yuki suddenly spoke, and inwardly she cringed knowing what was about to come, "Where did you suddenly rush off to this morning?" for such a simple and well deserved question, it was more then difficult and awkward to answer.

Scratching her chin meekly she sent him a bright smile, "Oh _that_. Um…you see…" she looked around, noticing that the conversation had captured the attention of the others, "About that…I um…had to use the washroom and couldn't hold it anymore!" she supplied overly cheerful, while inwardly sweat dropping. 'Could my lie be anymore obvious?'

Yuki sent her a raised eyebrow, Kyo merely scoffed, Haru sent her an 'ok that was obviously a lie' look, Momiji simply smiled and nodded, while Tohru also seemed to believe her falsehood. Alright, so she managed to convince a quarter of them, that was a start right? Now the real question was, would they continue the conversation or let it drop?

"Alright." Yuki relented, turning away, though his eyes remained upon her, "I was worried is all, you looked pretty scared." He ventured out cleverly, leaving the door open without actually saying so.

Kagome fidgeted slightly, "Um yeah, I was worried I wouldn't make it. That would look pretty bad for the first day…" she offered out hopelessly, feeling more embarrassed by this story then the horrifying tragedy of just telling them the truth.

Haru snickered, "Yeah, I don't think that would look good for _any_ day." He offered a break in the tension, and also an escape to the current conversation.

Her blush deepened. Oh why was she doing this again? Oh yeah, the god forsaken puppy dog look had drugged her before dragging her here, tied in unbreakable chains of course, how silly of her to forget. It was all Momiji's fault!

Before her mind could mull over more metaphors to describe the unfair way of how she got suckered into joining this little walk-together-group, she felt it again for the second time that day. The horrible dark sensation slithered up her spine like a snake ready for the fatal bite. She stopped in her tracks, eyes wide with both fear and disbelief. 'Another one? How on earth is this happening?' her panicked thought crept up while she glanced about her surroundings horrified. Whatever it was, it was definitely coming closer.

"Yeah, I think Kagome agrees with you there!" Momiji laughed, mistaking her expression for mock horror on Haru's earlier comment. Both Yuki and Kyo however, eyed her with unreadable expressions, watching as her eyes searched frantically around; for what though?

Momiji's suddenly response seemed to snap her out of her stupor, but not completely, "Um…yeah, listen sorry to do this but I really have to go." She rattled off distractively, and without waiting for a response she tore down the pathway with speed no one expected.

The group watched her leave with startled silence, Tohru's hand extended from her feeble and late attempt at getting the girl to wait. Kyo's eyes narrowed, watching as she took a sharp turn to the right before disappearing completely.

"Something's definitely not sane with that girl." He mumbled before beginning to walk again, the others following his example after overcoming their surprise.

Yuki shrugged, "It's not our business to question, we hardly know her after all." He reasoned, and the others knew his words were true, but that did little to quell their curiosity.

Tohru watched the corner Kagome turned into with growing worry. Her watchful eyes still could remember the look of pure terror written on the teenager's face; "I hope she's alright though…" she trailed, frowning as her eyes finally tore away from the turn.

Haru patted her shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure she's alright. She probably just realized the time or something, remember she did say she was running late." He offered his condolence, which Tohru eagerly clung to.

Momiji however, pouted like no tomorrow, "It's not fair! I worked so hard to get her to come! I bet Kyo scared her off!" he accused, pointing his finger at the listed offender, who merely banged him on the head in response before stalking off.

"Like I said, it's not our business." Yuki reminded them with a sigh, though he couldn't hide his own curious stare that studied the corner pathway as they approached it.

Everyone stopped to stare down the innocent looking alley that had somehow turned ominous in the last five minutes. It was empty, and silent except for the unsettling wind that blew towards them before gradually dying.

Yuki was the first to break his gaze, "Come on, we need to get home if we want to have time for supper." He ushered, knowing that such a comment would break the group. Tohru loved to cook, and everyone else loved to eat her meals. Like expected, the flow of thoughts turned to meal plans and suggestions for Tohru to make for supper. Without further hassle they made their way home.

……………………..

'Why here? Why now?' her mind kept racing with the why's and the how's of her current predicament. For the second time today she found herself running for her life, in order to save others. Well…sort of in order to save others, after all it was obvious that the demon was after her. She had the shikon shards after all! Still, one demon attack was freakish enough, but two was beyond believable. The only demons in her time should be the cars Inu-Yasha continually tried to threaten with his sword.

'Gotta run, gotta keep going!' her powers were drained, her daggers mere toothpicks to any real demon. In truth, she wasn't completely sure she would survive this encounter, unlike last time she had no back-up plan to kick into place.

Suddenly she found herself skidding to a halt as the demon appeared before her, its monstrous body in the general shape of a human but in no way related to one. Blood ruby eyes glared at her with animalistic pleasure, watching her frightened form with to much enjoyment for her liking.

"Finally we run into each other." He smiled, voice rough and deep with a mocking tone.

"Stay away from me!" she shouted, pulling out her dagger and brandishing it dangerously before her.

Within the next second it was knocked from her grasp, clattering to the cement ground with a small clang some feet away. Her eyes widened as she watched her only defense flutter out of her hand as easily as it was placed there. A sudden sharp pain on the side of her cheek alerted her instantly to her mistake as she found herself flying in the air before roughly landing on the earth, arm scraping painfully against the hard cement surface.

Slightly dazed it took her a few seconds to realize what happened. The demon stood before her ominously, casting a deep shadow as his bulk form blocked out the light of the sun. She gazed at him with unhidden fear, backing away feebly in an attempt to distance herself.

He made no move to stop her as she stood, seeming to take enjoyment in her helpless struggle. Having caught his gleeful expression, she steeled her face the best she could, standing before him with a rigid back. 'There has to be _some_ power left in me?' she desperately questioned, searching for any remains of regaining energy. 'There!' the relief was evident even in her own mind when a small reserve caught her attention, now all she needed was a dagger. After all, the energy wasn't big nor strong enough to purify what was in front of her, but it was enough to give it damage when coupled with a sharp object.

Eyes swerving briefly behind her, she located her weapon not to far away. The hit was more beneficial then she thought, it landed her closer to just what she needed. The demon, having caught the brief exchange, laughed heartedly, "Go on, try it miko. I guarantee it will be the last thing you do." He dared her, eyes gleaming with dark promise.

Sending him her own heated gaze she huffed, "Oh, would it be?" she shot back, before her eyes widened in horror, "Oh my god, what _is_ that!" she screeched, pointing behind him. Being caught off-guard at such a statement out of the blue, the demon turned behind to look despite his will against it, before he cursed and looked back to find his prey had already moved.

With speed she never calculated him to have, she found herself experiencing a sharp pain in her extended arm when the demon was upon her. With a cry she pulled back, cradling the wounded appendage that now bled freely, the fabric torn from his claws. His hand was then grasping her throat tightly, cutting off her air supply. Desperately she clawed at his hands, before spitting in his face and brandishing her legs in hopes to kick him. His response was a tighter grasp.

When all hope seemed lost, a cry of "Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!" echoed through the clearing, before the grip around her neck was loosened and she fell in a heap to the ground. The demon cried in rage, turning to regard the one who dared to attack him. He only had time to widen his eyes before his head was decapitated by a transformed Tetsusaiga.

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha called out to her, worry etched upon his features as he crouched beside her to examine her wounded arm. She flinched when he touched it, and he outwardly cursed in response, "I thought you said demons didn't exist here!" he yelled, his worry turning into anger.

Standing, her hand still delicately cradling her arm, she glared down at him, "They don't!" she reproached, still standing by her original claims. The hanyou spluttered in response, before pointing to the dead body behind her, "Whaddayeah call that then!?"

Kagome frowned, "I know I know! But there weren't any demons here before, not until today anyways." She sighed, wincing again as another particularly painful throb zapped her arm. Inu-Yasha slowly stood, his golden eyes turning a softer shade as he moved towards her, "We need to get you home."

Not even waiting for an answer, the hanyou swooped her into his arms and took off. In response her eyes closed as her free hand clutched the reassuring rough fabric of his kimono. Contently she bathed in his strong presence, his aura always soothing to her frazzled nerves by the sheer power in it. With Inu-Yasha, everything was alright, at least for now.

……………………..

The day went by oddly fast.

Once Inu-Yasha burst through the door (nearly giving her grandpa a heart attack in the process) her mother spotted the wound and was quick to take her to the hospital. There they claimed the attack to be an unfortunate accident in the kitchen, the sharp object that impaled her being a knife that was set unsafely in the kitchen sink filled with soap. The doctor gave her a lecture on kitchen safety after she was bandaged up three hours later (curse the slowness of emergency rooms), when she then proceeded to be driven back home to a highly impatient Inu-Yasha who was forced to wait behind with Souta.

After a few sit commands the excitement had died down, Inu-Yasha having been sent back to the feudal era to wait two more days until the weekend started before she would join him in the past. Now, as she lay comfortably on her bed staring blankly at the ceiling, she realized her slight and annoying predicament that was sure to follow the next day.

Rather fortunate or unfortunate, she had yet to decide, was that at least one of the strangers she met yesterday was in her two afternoon classes. Of course (thankfully) neither of which were Yuki. Nope, if memory served her correctly Tohru was in her first class after lunch, and then Kyo was in her last right after. Hence the luckiness. Tohru was to polite to really nose into her personal business, and highly gullible, while Kyo just straight out hated her and wouldn't ask anyways…at least that's what she figured from his personality. She had a great model to base him off of anyways so he was easier to predict then anyone else in the whole lot.

Glancing at her alarm clock Kagome covered a yawn that escaped her. Indeed, it was quite late and she would need to get up early for school tomorrow. Not that getting up early was a problem, Inu-Yasha made sure of that, but still…she wanted a chance to sleep in for a change. Usually they were out walking until five hours before sunrise when on a good lead. At home she could sleep earlier, on a softer mattress then her sleeping bag (but by now she could sleep on the floor with nothing and manage fine), and sleep in later then normal though she doubted she really would be capable of it by now. Her hammered in Inu-Yasha clock would see to that.

With a sigh she leaned over to turn off her bedside lamp before curling into a slight ball on her bed. Eyes closed, she absently cradled her wounded arm as slowly her senses drifted off to sleep.

……………………..

As predicted, the next morning she awoke to the setting sun, her body tense as if expecting something to rudely awaken her out of sheer habit. Her eyes blinked open however, when no ice cold water was poured on top of her head, nor a booming order to get up following. Then came the realization that she was still back home and not in the feudal era, which was rather nice. The water really was ice cold.

Sitting up with a happy stretch she gazed outside her window, content to hear the slowly rising chatter of awakening birds. Glancing towards her bed she noted quite sheepishly that she had forgotten to sleep under the confines of her covers. Oh well, one less chore she had to deal with that morning.

Legs swinging to the ledge of her bed she proceeded to stand, senses already alert and ready to start her morning rituals. An hour later she was fully dressed and ready to head to school, for once not racing the clock out the door. Waving goodbye to her waking brother and mother who was currently getting ready to cook breakfast, she walked out the door and headed towards her new school. After all, she had to leave a bit earlier then usual since she was no longer taking a bus.

……………………..

The walk to school was painfully long, filled with suspicious eyes peering around as a strange sensation crawled up her spine. Was she going paranoid because it always felt like someone was watching her! Yet, when she scanned the area she found nothing but the soothing aura of trees and the many often over-whelming auras of people. Even if there was a demon she doubted she'd be able to sense it if it was trying to hide it's presence, there were far to many auras to sort out just to find a speckle of demonic energy lurking about. That was literally trying to find a needle in a haystack!

So she ventured on, albeit cautiously towards school where she proceeded to arrive ten minutes later then she had yesterday. Maybe she was crazy, but two demon attacks in one day can do that to any person. At least…that's what she figured.

"Kagome!"

Outwardly she flinched, her back stiffening at the familiar voice of Momiji. If he was around, surely that meant the others were too, which meant cleaver questions from an all to clever boy. Turning, she quickly hid her bandaged arm behind her back, once more cursing her inapt luck at continually running into this specific group. Sure enough Momiji approached her, all the others behind him with mixed expressions on their faces.

She sent them a feeble wave, "Hello, what a surprise to run into you guys again." her smile was strained but undetected by the rest. Instead she received a mixed response back, two cheerful, one unidentifiable, one half hearted, and the last merely a grunt. She chose to act like all of them had greeted her in the same happy tone as Tohru and Momiji.

"Where did you run off to yesterday?" Momiji questioned with a small pout, chocolate hues glossy with unshed tears, "I thought you were going to walk with us!"

She noted with little enthusiasm that the question had placed everyone's attention solely on herself. Thinking frantically she searched her mind for a way out, and simply decided to do the quick statement then bolt route, "Oh that? I was late. Anyways, I'm going to be late for classes again if I don't hurry! Later!" it seemed like it had worked until her hasty departure was halted by Yuki's smooth voice.

"I'll help you to your first class. After all, yesterday you weren't able to make it there correct?" his violet eyes looked innocent enough, but already she could see the hidden gleam that led her to suspect there was more to his request.

With a casual shrug he continued, "This is a big school and as student president it is my job to see to the needs of all new students. I'd hate for you to get lost and miss your class again."

Grudgingly she nodded, a forced smile on her face as he joined her by her side, and together the two walked in silence as she pulled out her schedule. With any luck, she wouldn't have any of his classes. The thing that bothered her the most however, was how this boy knew she hadn't made it to first period. Her explanation yesterday shouldn't have led him to the conclusion that she had missed anything for that matter, so it was all very odd. So intent was she in her musings that she was rather startled to hear Yuki himself speak, "May I see that?"

For a moment she didn't know what he was talking about, until her eyes focused back onto the paper in her hands. Nodding she handed it to him, rather reluctantly, and watched his face as he studied it. Dread quickly captured her as a smile curved his smooth features, and already as he opened his mouth to speak she knew she would not like the news, "Oh look, your first class is with me, that makes things rather convenient."

Though he didn't say it, she knew the lingering meaning hung heavily in the air. Her fib yesterday, as unconvincing as it was then, had been proved a lie the moment she uttered it by the knowledge Yuki held. If he was in her first block, then her name would have been called during attendance, and thus her absence would have been very much apparent. It was no surprise to him that they shared first block, he knew already. No, the statement was made merely for her to soak in the message that he was on to her without actually saying so.

Weakly she smiled up at him, "Yeah, convenient." as he led her to their first class. Painful silence stretched between them with her biting her lower lip and Yuki merely calmly walking beside her. The heated glares of many females went unnoticed by both, for each were far to lost in thought to take any real care. Even the small hair-raising tingle up her spine that Kagome had been experiencing all morning was ignored.

Nothing more was exchanged, even when they arrived and (to Kagome's horror) took their assigned seats next to each other. The class passed without further events, simply a hanging dread that had seeded itself in Kagome's stomach with every glance she threw at Yuki. The boy really was to cunning for his own good.

At this point in time, getting involved with her was not a good thing for either of them, and so she had to quickly devise a plan to somehow distance herself from the entire group before they became to suspicious. Well…more so then they already were. Honestly, why couldn't the group be like her friends back at her old school who were completely oblivious to her entire predicament? Well, maybe that had something to do with her new random departures whenever in their presence because of recent demonic attacks in her time? Any sane person would be a little suspicious; she wasn't exactly the most secretive type at the moment…

The whole day was rather uneventful until lunch (and to her relief she found her second block to be completely free of the strange group she had unwillingly become acquainted with yesterday) when a very familiar chill froze the very air she breathed. Another demon, this one a bit more powerful then the last. It seemed with every attack made the next one just came stronger. Was someone sending them purposely to kill her?

Holding her tray full of rather yummy looking food, she parted (a bit unwillingly) with it by setting it down on a random table before bolting out of the cafeteria. After all, the demon would come after her, even in a public place. Dashing out the front doors she was rather surprised to feel the presence suddenly vanish, just as quickly as it came.

Blinking, she scratched her chin, "Well…that was odd." She said with a small shrug, though still on alert. After all…it could just be hiding right? 'That makes no sense though, why bother hiding now after I already know it's there?' the situation seemed very strange to her.

"What's odd?"

She literally screamed and jumped, having been so startled. After all, she was on high alert for demon auras when suddenly out of the blue someone talks to her. Patting her racing heart, she turned around only to come face to face with Yuki, and her mood only darkened at the confrontation.

"Nothing." She waved his question away without really thinking, her main focus on trying to locate where the demon could have disappeared to so suddenly.

Yuki's eyebrow raised upon the site of white cloth wrapped securely around her arm, just above her wrist, "What happened? Did someone hurt you?" concern was detectable in his voice, but there was also something else lurking just beneath the surface that she couldn't place.

She didn't even blink at the question, her eyes remaining glued to the distance, "Just clumsy in the kitchen." Came her casual and uncaring reply, it seemed she actually could lie when it really counted. It rather surprised her frankly at how calmly she answered, when in fact her heart skipped a beat at the sudden question.

"Oh?" was his all to intelligent answer; apparently he wanted a more detailed account. Well to bad, it wasn't really his business and she was in a small state of panic at the moment and did not want to really deal with him.

"Yeah." She replied, a little more rudely then she had intended, now finally looking fully at him. "I'm sorry to be so brash but I do have to be getting home for lunch. I promised mom I'd let the dog out." The excuse burst from her as smooth as liquid, and she thought for sure there was no way he could figure that one to be a lie.

Somewhere behind her increasing worry she patted herself on the back for such a good act. It really did amaze her how it came like second nature in tight situations. Why couldn't it be like that all the time?

Without another word she left, her pace quicker then necessary as she brushed through the traffic of kids, ignoring their sometimes rude remarks. She had to find out what happened to the demon, she had to! Otherwise she'd never be able to concentrate for the rest of the day, continually worried over someone's safety or wondering if it would suddenly attack her during English.

……………………..

It seemed her search was rather futile, for after an hour she never felt a speckle of demonic energy. With a tiered sigh, she glanced around her surroundings, "Man, I need to find somewhere to sit…" she murmured, before nearly having a heart attack when a red blur came crashing out of a near-by tree.

Previously wide eyes narrowed slightly once realization set in, and, with an increasing glare she marched straight over to the cursing lump of flesh buried in the ground. Arms crossed, she tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the hanyou to finally dig himself out of the creator he created.

Slowly, his face rose from the hole it was plastered against, golden eyes wide with horror upon settling on her angry expression. If she hadn't been so mad she might have laughed as his puppy ears bent back like a dog ready to get hit with a rolled up newspaper.

"K-Kagome!" she spluttered out urgently, body tense and ready for the yelling about to transpire, "I can explain!"

"Inu-Yasha! What are you doing out here!" she screeched, eye twitching slightly as said person merely winced from the high volume of her tone.

"I can explain! Would yeah just lis-"

"No you listen!" she cut him off, her arms now free with fisted hands, "Are you trying to get me in trouble or something? Was it you following me all morning? What were you thinking? What if someone saw you!"

Standing, now more angry then worried over his safety, Inu-Yasha glared fiercely towards her, his mere inches from her own, "Would you stop yelling already! I was doing it for you!"

His words caught her off-guard and left her in confusion, "What?" she questioned oh so intelligently, her rage slightly deflated.

Inu-Yasha himself seemed to be slightly surprised by his own words, for his eyes were wide and he moved back away from her, arms crossing with his head cocked to the side in an arrogant manor to hide his embarrassment, "I-I mean I was…just making sure you weren't stupid enough to go and get yourself killed." He spluttered, eyes adverted with a barely seen tinge of red coating his cheeks.

Kagome's expression changed to one of understanding, and even softness, "Oh I get it…you were worried I'd get hurt." Smiling at him she had to suppress a laugh at his half-hearted, "Keh, I just need to make sure my shard detector is going to make it past two days to do her job…"

Shaking her head she patted him on the back, "Man, sometimes I just don't know what to do with you." Before her eyes lingered over to her wristwatch, and horror gripped her heart, "Oh my god I'm so late!"

Before the poor hanyou could say another word, Kagome was off, racing back to school with a wave over her shoulder and a, "See you at home Inu-Yasha!"

……………………..

**End Chapter**

**Up-Dated: August 5, 2007**

**After Comments: Well **it took me almost a whole year to up-date this story. I apologize people! I've just been in such a bad slump that I had a hard time really getting it done. Seven pages were completed soon after the first chapter, but then I just kinda…lost interest in writing altogether. Well, hope you liked the very long awaited chapter! Thank you all my precious reviewers! You honestly help spark me back into writing! Until next time, ja ne!


	3. Stay Away

**Fairy Tales Happen Everywhere**

**Chapter Three: Stay Away**

How she hated her double life sometimes.

Cobalt eyes glanced towards the clock for what seemed like the umpteenth time. Only five minutes had passed since her previous check, and with a miserable sigh her head sunk onto her desk. Due to her lateness with no real excuse other then, "I lost track of time" she was sentence to one after-school detention, the principal eyeing her with growing wariness. After all, it was only her second day, and she was almost an hour late for her third block while missing both morning classes the day before (albeit with an excuse) so things were not looking to promising. Add the reason she got stuck at this school in the first place and well…you know how that would look.

A whole hour left from her hour and a half sentence.

Normally, after-school detentions wouldn't be so intolerable, if a certain someone hadn't been stuck in the same room with her, alone. Slanted eyes wandered over to the perpetrator in question, suspicion clearly shining as she studied her present-time Inu-Yasha, formally known as Kyo. She was in here alone with him for the teacher supervising decided a coffee break (that was lasting some time, she suspected he ditched) was in order. Kyo was the reason for the after-school detention she had been given for tomorrow as well.

It seemed her earlier predictions on his habitual behavior were rather off. Instead of ignoring her existence all together (like she had hoped) he seemed hell bent on making her life miserable. Like with Yuki in her first block class, she was situated right beside him, a position he took full advantage of to throw crumpled paper balls at when the teacher wasn't looking. Finally fed up with the odd and immature behavior, she snapped, and as punishment for her outburst received yet another sentence with him the very next day. Why he was in even today remained a mystery, and as he glared hatefully towards her (as if it were her fault he was here) she wasn't about to go over and ask.

In the meantime, Inu-Yasha himself remained perched in the tree just outside the classroom window, hidden in shadows but with an immanent presence impossible to ignore. Easily she could feel his impatient gaze burning holes through her back, while Kyo's heated stare stabbed daggers through her side. All the hostility in the air was starting to make her nauseous.

"Damn life…" she mumbled, rolling her pencil back and forth on the wooden surface of her desk.

The clock ticked.

Kyo continued to glare, and Inu-Yasha continued to burn holes into her back.

Her pencil moved back and forth as she rolled it along.

"Damn school…" now holding the pencil, she began to tap it idly on the wood, looking anywhere but where the two of them were situated.

The clock ticked.

Kyo and Inu-Yasha glared.

She tapped her pencil.

Fifty-five minutes left of this torture.

She scratched at her bandage and winced as the wound was agitated, an action that captured the attention of Kyo who had yet to notice the gauze in their prior class. Fifty-four minutes remaining. She tapped her pencil. Inu-Yasha still continued to glare.

"Whaddayeah do?" the carrot top finally asked despite himself. Curiosity killed the cat?

She blinked, "Huh?"

Impatient he pointed to her bandaged arm, "_That_."

Looking down she merely said, "Oh, that? Just cut myself in the kitchen." A meek smile, "I'm kinda clumsy yeah know?"

"Keh."

And Kyo continued to glare.

Her eye twitched.

And Inu-Yasha continued to glare.

Her vein throbbed.

The clock ticked.

Fifty minutes to go.

"Why were you throwing things at me in class?" there, she asked, finally.

The question caught him off-guard slightly, "Uh…Because you annoy me." He said simply, huffing and finally looking away.

Her eyes narrowed, "You know, I don't have time to spend in after-school detentions. I hope that such childish antics won't repeat in future lessons?" inwardly she patted herself on the back for sounding so smart.

Kyo glared, "I'll do what I want when I want." Before he turned away, "I'll stop if you stay away from Tohru."

Kagome frowned, "What does Tohru have to do with anything?" her mind flashed to Kyo's compliance with the brunette yesterday during their walk.

Crimson eyes clashed with crystal, "Just stay away from her." He warned, and for a moment, she felt a chill creep up her spine at the intensity his eyes held.

"I refuse." After the initial shock of witnessed emotion, defiance was her automatic response. No one told her who she could and could not see. Besides, Kyo was human (for all she knew anyway) and she doubted that he held the combat experience she did. He could easily be taken down if need be.

Kyo rose from his seat in an instant, "What do you mean you refuse?!"

Kagome glared, "Exactly what I said: I refuse. I'll see who I want and when I want."

"Then I'll keep bugging you until you stop!" he raged, eyes blazing. Yup, most certainly a second Inu-Yasha.

Her eyes narrowed, "Why does it bother you?"

For a moment, Kyo's anger deflated, and he seated himself once more, "I…" he started, eyes adverted, "I don't trust you."

Kagome sent him a deadpanned expression, "Seriously? That's it?" before sighing at his continued silence, "Fine, I'll stay away."

He blinked, "Just like that?"

Kagome smiled, "Just like that. I only needed a logical reason."

Kyo stared at her for some time, as if searching for a hint of a lie, before a slight smile danced across his lips and he turned away.

Kagome shrugged, not bothered in the least at such an agreement since it was her own choice, not a command. Besides, it was she who wanted to distance herself in the first place, so this just made things simpler. The last thing she needed was nosy 'friends' to get suspicious of her odd disappearing acts. These people were practically strangers and already were cautious of her.

Silence.

"So…" Kyo started, "How _did_ you manage to slice your arm in the kitchen? That looks pretty painful." He eyed the bloodstain on the gauze with a slight grimace.

Kagome grew nervous, "Well, I was cleaning dishes and um…my hand slipped across the knife while it was in the water."

"Above your wrist like that?" he frowned, seemed an odd place to get cut, and so deeply to. If anything the actual hand would be more logical.

She grew more nervous, "Yeah, freak accident I guess. Like I said, I'm rather clumsy."

He let the topic drop, "If you say so."

For the remainder of their sentence, neither spoke to the other. Kagome dozed off while Kyo simply allowed himself to become lost in thought. Soon it was time to be free, their teacher reappearing ten minutes before they were to be dismissed. With a yawn Kagome eagerly left, only to walk home with Inu-Yasha constantly complaining all the way back about how stupid it was she had to stay.

……………………..

The next day wasn't too exciting. The night prior she forced Inu-Yasha back to his time, claiming he was to distracting to have around during her studies. First block came, and thankfully went, and before she knew it lunch had finally arrived.

Luckily, the menu hadn't changed from the day before (Monday being the days the new menu for the week was posted) so she was able to gather the same food she had wanted to eat yesterday. Tray filled with nice smelling food, she looked around the cafeteria for a place to eat.

And found Momiji waving her over.

Sweat-dropping, she pretended not to see (since he was with Tohru, and she had promised) and instead moved to the table as far from them as possible. It was a table in the very far corner of the cafeteria, and by herself it felt very lonely. A sad smile crept across her features as she imagined Eri, Yuki and Ami sitting across from her, gossiping about the latest dramas or talking about how Hojo missed her.

"Mind if I join you?"

A forced smile instantly froze her lips, "Not at all."

Yuki took the seat across from her, setting his tray down before casually eating. Mentally she screamed at her misfortune, honestly what God did she piss off now? Was Kikyo doing something bad again?

He glanced up at her tray, and a small almost smirk-like smile passed his lips, "Same as yesterday I see."

She blinked, "I didn't have lunch here yesterday…"

His eyebrow merely rose, "Really? I could have sworn to have seen you set your paid-for tray down before suddenly dashing off." He shrugged, "Perhaps my eyes deceived me? Then again, that _is_ why I followed you…"

There was something dangerous in that calm violet stare.

Suddenly, she began to fidget nervously under his gaze, "Like I said, I promised mom I'd let the dog out during lunch. I forgot, and since lunch isn't long…I left in a hurry."

He placed another fork full of food in his mouth and swallowed before speaking again, "I see."

Now she was just annoyed, "Why do you care anyways?"

Once more he stared up at her with those striking yet dangerous violet eyes, "Because of Tohru."

She frowned; again with Tohru? "What about Tohru?"

"Stay away from her."

Kagome's eyebrows rose, "Kyo said the same thing. I'll have you know I very much plan to stay away from Tohru, but not because either of you asked." And with that she stood and walked away, no longer holding an appetite for her food.

……………………..

The clock ticked.

Her pencil tapped.

An hour and ten minutes to go.

Kagome sighed, eyes lazily moving to glare at Kyo's silent form. She herself could not think of a conversation to strike, mostly because she felt too intimidated to even try. Kyo seemed to be in a sour mood today, if his obvious agitation during last block was anything to go by. She knew the last thing he'd likely do was want to hold an idle chat about the weather.

"Some weather we have?"

Did he…seriously just start an idle chat about the weather?

"Uh…yeah. Darn that sun for shining so nicely." To be honest, she had no idea what to say in response to such a statement.

Kyo glared, "Well at least I tried."

She huffed, "But seriously, the weather?"

They both fell silent, Kagome still unable to believe Kyo, the _Kyo_ who did not trust her, just randomly started an idle chat about the weather when he appeared in a bad mood. So much for being able to predict him. Hell she didn't get any of the Sohmas in general.

"What's up with you anyways? You seem in a bad mood." she randomly ventured out, feeling compelled to break the silence that began to stretch.

"Just annoyed with Yuki." Glancing over he noted her curious stare and looked away, "Never mind about it."

She shrugged, "Whatever."

"Sh!" the teacher that was supervising suddenly ordered, also in a bad mood. Apparently he got caught on his little adventure yesterday.

Silence.

She tapped her pencil.

God did she ever hate detentions.

The phone rang and the teacher answered, Kagome paying some attention to the conversation for any distraction it offered. It proved to be somewhat boring, their supervisor saying a few murmured yeses, apparently trying to keep the conversation private, before dismissing himself and hurrying out the room.

Silence.

Kagome glanced over at Kyo, "Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"Never mind." He sounded annoyed.

"Whatever…" she herself was in no real mood to argue.

Silence.

Her pencil tapped.

"Would you quit?" Kyo finally growled, throwing her a nasty look.

She blinked, "Quit wh-" her voice died in her throat at the familiar chill that suddenly became very apparent. Face paling, she stood.

Kyo frowned, "What? What's wrong?"

She said nothing, simply stared out the window with an expression that continued to grow more and more horrified.

"Kagome!" he shouted, hoping to gain her attention.

Her eyes shot over to him, "You have to leave, now." Before he could utter a protest she was beside him, pulling on his arm to get him to move.

Nervous about their proximity he had no choice but to comply, least some accident happened. The last thing he needed was for Kagome to know his secret. Still, that didn't stop him from questioning her, nor did it halt the anger and annoyance that continued to rise the more she refused to answer.

"Kagom-What's going on?"

"Just _go_." Suddenly her pushing ceased, and she stared at the corner behind them with growing terror.

Before poor Kyo knew it, he was suddenly being pushed backwards onto his chair, turning it over from the force. Kagome herself had bolted in the mean time, rushing towards the door before disappearing without another word.

Kyo blinked, "What the hell?!" now he was simply angry.

Suddenly, a piece of the metal frame of the whiteboard shattered, the aluminum crumpling to the floor as if it were torn as easily as paper. He stared, disbelief etched upon his features. It was right across from where he had just been standing, yet nothing was in the room other then himself. Crimson eyes swerved to the open door, just what was going on?

……………………..

If she wasn't worried about demons in her time before, she most certainly was petrified of the idea now. Two freak run-ins were enough to put her on edge, but a _third_ (or rather fourth since Inu-Yasha killed the third) was enough evidence to suggest that these were not random occurrences. If she had doubt before, she was definitely convinced of the idea now.

Worse yet, her prior thoughts about the demons coming stronger and stronger were not delusional. This had to be the strongest demon yet, in the future anyway, that she had the unfortunate pleasure of running into. A shadow demon, of all things, that was invisible to the human eye. Being a miko, she had the wonderful ability to see only the mass of demonic energy that leaked almost mockingly from the demon's form. Now, in order to save Kyo, she was running for her damn life through the school halls for the third time in the last three days! Sometimes she was just too nice for her own good…

Sensing a blast, she ducked, nearly tripping over herself in the process. The ball of demonic energy soared just over hear head, singeing some of her raven hair. '_That was close._' Frowning she easily decided she had to do something quick, this little cat and mouse game was getting dangerous.

Spinning on her heel she turned to face the erm…blob of shadow demon energy, who (she noticed rather late) did not also stop as well like expected. Instead the thing continued charging towards her, and realizing she had no time to move, Kagome threw her hands forward and braced for impact.

Something odd happened in the next few seconds.

Instead of feeling the wind-knocking crash that would send her and the thing flying to the floor, she felt a push against her mental stamina before suddenly flying backwards. Crashing to the floor, she quickly sat up, wincing slightly as she stared ahead wondering what in God's name just happened. Confusion filled her at the sight of the shadow demon blob who had also apparently been thrown to the floor, but in the opposite direction. Suddenly realization dawned on her when she felt the drain of her miko energy. Somehow, without thinking, she had cast her first barrier. Imagine that.

Using her hands as leverage, she was about to push herself back up when pain screamed through her bandaged arm. With a slight cry she lifted the appendage to view, noting the increasing dark stain of blood that slowly seeped across the gauze. Great…she tore open the wound…how wonderful. Either way, she had no time to worry over such small details when the blob of evil rose once again, already preparing his next demonic ball of energy to hurtle at her.

Quickly standing, she found herself on the run again, dodging random blasts of energy all the while. Somehow she had to devise a plan that wouldn't get her killed and expose her secret at the same time. Thankfully, so far she hadn't run into any teachers staying after school to catch up on some work. Not so thankful, whatever demonic blast that missed her, crashed into something else instead. How that was going to be explained remained a mystery.

She could just picture it now…

"_Uh yeah, about that large crater in the row of lockers…that was erm…someone throwing a ball really, _really_ hard."_

Oh that would go over just peachy. Damn demon. Damn life. Damn detention! Whoa, when did she become such a potty mouth? Damn Inu-Yasha! It was his fault she decided.

_Wham!_

Falling to the floor, she blinked, slightly dazed, also hearing someone else crashing to the floor in front of her. What just-Oh hell no!

"Ow…" Tohru winced, before looking up at who suddenly crashed into her, only to blink in surprise, "Kagome? Oh my gosh are you ok!"

Kagome in the mean time, was filled with hysteria by now. This was the _last_ person she wanted to literally crash into now. Waving off Tohru's concern and brushing past the helping hands, she stared behind her for any sign of the demon.

Nothing.

Standing, suspicion broke through her haze of panic as she scanned the area. Not a trace. In fact, everything looked perfectly normal. Even the dented walls had returned to their prior condition. Had it all been a dream? No…there was still a trace of demonic energy lingering in the air, but the demon itself had vanished.

"Kagome?"

She turned to the concerned voice of Tohru, a meek smile falling in place, "Sorry about that Tohru. I was…um worried about being late for dinner and wasn't watching where I was going." It was lame, but thankfully Tohru was easy to convince.

The girl smiled, "Oh! Don't worry about it! Everything is fine!"

"Good. Well, I guess I should be off then." she turned to leave (a little more eagerly then intended), only to be halted by Tohru's hand on her shoulder. Eyebrows rising she looked back in question, eyeing first the hand then the owner of whom it belonged to.

The girl fidgeted under her gaze, "Um…" she started, looking away, "Are you…is everything ok?"

Kagome had the strangest suspicion that Tohru had wanted to ask something different. Either way, she ignored the feeling, and instead nodded slowly, "Yeah, everything's fine. Why?"

Tohru let go of her, "You just seem distracted a lot. Even in class. I was worried something was wrong."

Kagome's expression softened, "Everything is fine. I really am late for um…dinner though, so I do have to be off." To be honest, she was still paranoid about the demon jumping out at her while Tohru was around.

"Oh…ok. Bye then."

Waving, Kagome left, detention forgotten in face of current events. Home really was the place she needed to head, and from there, to the Feudal Era.

……………………………………………………………………………………………....

**End Chapter**

**Up-Dated February 4, 2009**

**After Comments:** There, another chapter spewed out for your satisfaction. Sorry it's shorter than usual, but that just seemed like a nice place to end it. Not to mention I'm horribly tired after staying up until 3am to get it done. You should be thankful I love my reviewers so much! Ha kidding, it's the least I can do after not up-dating for SO long. I do love you guys though! Your words inspired me to write this chapter and get back into the flow! Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed!


	4. To Step Out of a Shadow

**Fairytales Happen Everywhere**

**Chapter Four: To Step Out of a Shadow**

She gazed at the well with indecision, nibbling her lower lip as she furrowed her brow. 'Do I really want to do this?' she wondered, truly weighing her options for the first time. At the start it seemed like the obvious choice if she wanted to survive the day, but now she wasn't quite so sure anymore.

If she jumped down that well and complained to Inu-Yasha about demons in her time, then it was a given he would come back with her and stay as long as she was here. Now, that didn't exactly sound like a bad idea, if one completely disregarded the irritable hanyou's personality. Having him in her time for even a day was complicated enough; he simply didn't understand the art of blending in. To have him here for the _weeks_ she sometimes stayed however, was completely out of the question. Her secret would be blown for sure! Either that or his impatient nature would destroy what sanity she had left.

She crossed her arms, truly torn. Sanity...or safety? 'Am I really debating this?' she suddenly thought, annoyed at her own self, 'Clearly sanity is WAY better than being safe! My mind is all I have damn it all!'

How to be safe though, without Inu-Yasha? If the attacks persisted, then there was no way she would survive for long. 'What to do?' she pondered, now pacing back and forth.

A sudden idea caused her to snap her fingers, "I got it!" she exclaimed, truly pleased with herself, "All I need is to learn how to fight!"

Ah...yet another choice to make. Where to learn? She mused over her choices, and almost instantly a name flew to mind. Grinning happily, she leapt down the well.

……………………..

The sun shone brightly in the Feudal era of Japan. The calming sounds of birds caused her tense shoulders to relax as she peered up to the baby blue sky from the bottom of the well. A small smile lifted her lips as she slowly began her climb, and like many times before it didn't take long before Inu-Yasha was hauling her the rest of the way up.

After setting her safely upon the grassy floor, he began sniffing her warily. She tensed somewhat, worried that he somehow caught the scent of the demon she faced earlier that day. That couldn't be possible though, right? No...the demon never touched her, and was made mostly of a blob of energy anyways. Yeah...it couldn't happen, he was just checking was all.

After a minute he pulled back and crossed his arms, pinning a narrowed-eyed stare on her, "You were attacked again, weren't you?"

Annoyed, more at being caught than his reaction to it, she huffed and placed her hands on her hips, "No I wasn't!"

He spluttered angrily, "What do you mean you weren't!? I can smell it on you!"

"No you can't! He didn't even touch me so how could you?" her hand flew to her mouth at her slip up, and she inwardly cursed. 'Gods, my luck is crap!'

Grinning in triumph Inu-Yasha pointed a finger at her, "Ha! See! I knew it!" still beaming at his success he added, "Your wound got ripped open, and you smelled like..." he trailed off, embarrassed at admitting he could smell her different emotions; a secret he kept to himself to save her some privacy, "...sweat." he said instead; it wasn't completely a lie after all.

She couldn't say anything. Now what was she going to do? The last thing she wanted just happened! Granted, she should have expected it. Leave it to Inu-Yasha to be observant about things she least wanted him to be observant about. Still though, damn it all!

His smug smile gradually faded at her silence, "Why didn't you want me to know?" he crossed his arms again, an action she noticed he did when he wanted to distance himself emotionally from her.

She knew why as well. He was afraid of her answer, wounded and worried about her trust in him, and the relationship they shared. To be honest, she didn't know at the best of times just what that relationship was.

With a sigh she looked away, taking note how his ears flattened unconsciously atop his head, "Because I didn't want to worry you."

He stood there for a moment, blinking, before (like always) anger surfaced to hide his initial emotion, "Idiot! Do you want to be killed or something?!" apparently that emotion was the worry she knew he'd feel.

Now angry herself, she glared at him, "Oh yes Inu-Yasha! How _did_ you know that's _just_ what I wanted?!"

"Well you coulda fooled me with that idiotic brain of yours!" he said with a low growl, throwing his hands up in frustration, "I mean half the time you throw yourself in danger anyways! I'd swear you _liked_ it or something!"

"Oh please! Now you're just being stupid!" she huffed, stomping her foot, "I'm not helpless you know! Stop worrying about me all the time!"

His golden orbs narrowed, "Not helpless?" his clawed hand suddenly grabbed her wounded wrist, and she flinched from the pain it brought, "You call this being able to protect yourself?!" he threw it down in disgusted anger, "If you were Kikyo that would be a different story, but you're not! You're a girl from the future who can't even control her own damn power! How can I not worry!?"

She stared at him, eyes forming tears as she looked away. It was a sore spot for many reasons, his last statement. She knew he was just earnestly worried, and angry about not being able to protect her, but that still didn't mean it hurt any less. She hated the burden she knew she was to the group, and she hated even more how she was continually stuck in Kikyo's shadow. Never as pretty, never as wise, never as talented: he always reminded her whenever she did something stupid.

She took a breath and faced him, "That was low."

His ears flattened against his skull again, and he even flinched at the gaze she pinned on him, "Kagome, I didn't mean-"

"Yes you did!" she cut him off abruptly, her own anger flaring to cover the hurt he caused, "You're right Inu-Yasha, I'm not Kikyo! I get it!" she drew in a deeper breath as she continued, "And you know what? I never want to be!"

She brushed past him, tears in her eyes. She still needed to do something before she left, and she'd be damned if she allowed him to stop her from doing it! She ignored him when he called out her name, instead answering him with a very curt, "Sit!" unable to feel anything but satisfied at the resounded thump he made when hitting the ground. After some time, she was pleased to realize he wouldn't follow her.

With a sigh her shoulders slumped, and her pace evened to a casual stroll. She wanted to burn off some emotion before she faced the rest of the group, the last thing she needed was for them to worry about her emotional stability. Besides, she figured Inu-Yasha would punish himself enough without them guilt-tripping him further. Not that he wouldn't deserve it, but she hated causing discomfort among the group no matter how bad the idiot made her feel. It wasn't worth it to her at all.

A couple minutes later found her at Keade's hut, and plastering on a realistic smile, she entered the hut with a, "Hey guys! Long time no see!"

Shippo squealed her name loudly before launching himself into her stomach. She grinned, hugging him briefly before he scrambled up to rest on her right shoulder.

Miroku smiled and waved his own casual greeting, "Lady Kagome, a pleasure to see you've safely returned." His eyes then zeroed in on her bandaged wrist, and he raised an eyebrow adding, "At least somewhat?"

Shippo looked where Miroku's eyes went, and gasped, "Kagome! What happened to your arm!" is expression turned rather malicious as he growled, "We won't let them get away with this!"

Kagome patted him reassuringly, "Don't worry, it's already taken care of Shippo."

The kit still didn't relax.

Sango stood with a frown, taking Kagome's hand as she inspected it closely. Kagome flinched slightly when the demon slayer undid the bandaged, who grimacing somewhat as she assessed the damage before looking up to capture her eyes, "This was done by a youkai?" she continued at Kagome's affirmed nod, "It's recent though. When were you attacked and why didn't Inu-Yasha help you?"

Keade casually added, "And why is the hanyou not here my child? Where is Inu-Yasha?"

Sango blinked, pausing in her actions briefly of re-wrapping the wound, "That is odd. I thought he went to go get you."

"Um...yeah, he did come get me. Then he said something about getting firewood and left." She shrugged as casually as possible, "He'll probably be a while, he seemed like he had something on his mind." Unconsciously she nibbled on her lower lip, eyes swerving away from anyone who sought to capture their gaze.

Miroku stared at her closely, his eyes narrowing as he took note of her habitual nervous gestures. After a while he finally spoke, "I see. I guess we'll see him when he returns then. We'll ask him what he was thinking about when he does, to see if it's anything we can help with."

She turned to stare at Miroku, looking for anything that would hint in any way that he knew she was lying. He seemed completely at ease, but once he noticed her watching, he met her gaze with a secret knowing she wasn't comfortable to acknowledge.

"Stupid Inu-Yasha..." Shippo muttered, having caught the exchange.

The room suddenly felt very smothering.

Looking for an out, she grabbed Sango's hand, "Hey, can I talk to you outside for a moment," she glanced at Shippo who still sat perched on her shoulder, "in _private_."

The demon slayer raised an eyebrow in question, but nodded. Shippo huffed and jumped from her shoulder, moving to a corner so he could pout out his frustration. She smiled, amused by his antics, before leading Sango outside the hut.

"So what is it?" Sango asked, always to the point.

Kagome looked around, noticing the milling villagers, before shaking her head, "Not here, walk with me."

Sango did so, and they strolled in companionable silence for a while. After ten minutes of walking they were a safe distance from the village, and anyone who might overhear her request.

"Well?" Sango pushed, curious for an explanation.

Kagome sighed, looking away as an embarrassed blush tinged her cheeks, "I...I want to know..." she gulped, fidgeting slightly with her hands, "I want to know if you could train me." She glanced at Sango from the corner of her eye, seeing the slayer's blank expression, "You know, to fight that is. I want to learn."

Silence.

Feeling compelled to, Kagome continued talking, "I know it's a lot to ask...but I'm sick of being a burden to the group! I want to be able to help! It'll be a lot of work, and I'll get frustrated and I'll want to quit, but I know you won't let me. I know you'll be a good instructor!" she bowed her head, placing her hands into a pleading pray-like gesture in front of her, "Please Sango! It would be the greatest honour I could ask for! Let me learn the ways of the Tajii! It's a big request, and I know it's your village's most sacred skill, and I'm probably unworthy to even learn it, but _please_! I _need_ to!"

She fell silent, panting slightly from the words that seemed to just rush from her mouth. Gazing at Sango, who had yet to show a reaction, she began to feel desperate.

With determination, she did the last option she had: she got onto her knees, and did a full submissive bow at Sango's feet, "Please..." she whispered, closing her eyes, "I need this, take me on as your pupil. Make me a Tajii."

After a moment, Sango finally spoke, "Get up Kagome."

She did as instructed while grimacing at the curt tone Sango addressed her in. With a steeled gaze she stared at the Slayer's face, locking eyes with her for the first time since her request. She was surprised to find determined eyes staring straight into her own.

"Now," Sango continued, drawing her sword, "Kneel before me. Warriors don't bow when they accept their duties."

Slightly stunned she did as commanded.

"Show me your hands."

Again, she did so.

Sango held the sword out to her, "Do you accept to abide by the ways of the Tajii, following all their customs and morals to the very end of your existence? Do you promise to fulfill your duties as a Tajii, using your skills for the greater good of the citizens, defending all defenceless from evil demons who seek destruction?" with an intake of breath she continued, "If so, take this sword in recognition of our binding contract, and rise as my pupil."

Sango placed the sword in her hands. Her face was blank again as she waited to see if Kagome would take the sword and accept the conditions listed.

Kagome didn't do it right away; she wanted to show Sango that this wasn't a choice she made lightly. She understood the importance of what was offered, and the obligations it entitled. There was more to becoming a Tajii than she had first realized, and with it many more responsibilities and burdens. Burdens Sango carried still, to this day, on her own. A burden of protection.

She was a burden.

Her hand slid around the hilt, and she stood with the sword pointed to the ground, "I accept."

Sango nodded stiffly at her, "Turn around and expose your neck."

Feeling nervous, she obliged again, moving her thick mass of hair. The wind chilled her newly exposed skin, and it took some will to keep from shivering. She felt oddly exposed, and had no idea why.

Sango pulled out a dagger she had never seen her use before. The demon slayer didn't speak as she continued to take out a pouch full of some odd smelling serum. She placed the tip of the dagger into the context of the pouch, moving it out after a moment. The strange stuff clung to the blade, dripping off the tip rather ominously. Kagome felt her nervousness spike, but remained standing as she was.

Sango walked over to her, lowering the back of her shirt by bending the collar at the top. She raised the dagger, allowing it to hover at the base of her neck and then looked at the side of Kagome's face, "This will hurt, but please don't move."

Kagome nodded, "Ok, just do it."

It did hurt. Now she knew what trees felt like. Sango carved a strange design in the middle where her shoulder blades met, at the very bottom of her neck. The strange liquid Sango dipped the dagger in must have been some type of acid, for it burned her skin horribly, almost melting the tissue away with every slashing stroke she made. The symbol itself was small, which she was thankful for.

"There, finished." She said finally, and Kagome turned to give her a questioning stare.

"I carved the symbol of our clan into your skin. Anyone in my clan has it, but I still have one more thing to do. Give me your left hand." She instructed, and like before, Kagome obeyed.

With the same dagger Sango slashed her right wrist open first, allowing the blood to drip freely, before snatching Kagome's left and doing the same. Kagome hissed with discomfort, but otherwise didn't allow her pain to show. Sango then put the two wrists together and tied them with a cloth she grabbed from one of her many secret pockets. The white cloth slowly soaked red with their mixing blood.

"Wait one minute." She said, and Kagome nodded.

A minute came and passed, and Sango took the dagger she still held and slashed the cloth binding them together. Their hands fell limply to either side, and after cleaning the dagger she placed it back to wherever it came from.

Sango then smiled brightly, the first true completely haunted-free smile Kagome had ever seen on her face, "Welcome, my new sister!"

For the first time Kagome realized the true importance of becoming a Tajii, and was greatly touched that Sango held her in such high regard. To be Tajii, was to be family. With watering eyes she hugged her, unable to convey the depth of her feelings with words.

"Thank-you."

Sango merely shook her head at the whispered recognition, "No, thank-you Kagome. I've always wanted you as a sister. I'm touched that you would ask me, I'm unworthy of such love."

For a moment they squabbled over who was more thankful, and who was more undeserving of the other. They each cried silently as they held one another. It was a very memorable moment for both of them. Kagome was glad she asked, and even more ecstatic that Sango accepted. She actually had a sister! Not that she hadn't viewed Sango like that for a while now, but this whole ceremony just...seemed to strengthen the bond they always shared.

After a while Sango finally pulled away, her expression serious, "It will be hard Kagome. I won't go easy on you."

Kagome smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Sango nodded, "Good. We should go back to the village now. I don't recommend starting training for at least a good three days."

"Why?" Kagome asked despite herself.

Sango smiled wirily, "Because of the poison in your system. I had to use it as part of the ceremony when I carved our symbol into your skin. It's a small amount so you won't die from it, but it's potent so you won't go without some suffering."

She nodded in acceptance, "Alright, how long do I have before I start feeling the effects?"

Sango frowned, thoughtful, "You should start feeling it soon actually. Any fever-like symptoms? Chills? A headache? Sore muscles?"

Kagome silently assessed what she was currently feeling, and did notice some stiffness to her muscles and a building headache, "Yeah actually. How bad does it get?" she was suddenly worried, she still needed to head back and go to school.

Sango shrugged, "Depends on the person. What you're feeling now could be the extent of it, or it could get worse, or you could have all the symptoms and have them really bad. I've seen all cases. In a day you'll know the extent of damage."

"Ok.' She said with a breath, rubbing her arm, "But I can't stay here, I need to go home. I'll weather it out there better anyways."

Sango gave her a wary look, "I don't know...I'd like to keep an eye on you in case you have an allergic reaction. People in your time won't know what to do. I've seen it all; usually once a month someone comes of age in my village to be recognized as a true Tajii. I know how to handle anything that might happen."

"I'll be fine." She assured her with a small wave, "I need to go back home though. I got transferred to a new school and if I miss any more days, I may just have to transfer to another one."

Sango still wasn't happy about the idea, but she relented, "Alright. If it gets too much, come back here and find me. Don't push yourself until you start feeling better. It shouldn't be more than three days. If it lasts longer, make sure you let me know right away."

She nodded, "Alright. Do I have permission to go now, Sensei?"

"Yes." Sango beamed at the new title, "You are dismissed."

Smiling herself Kagome turned to leave, before Sango suddenly grabbed her injured wrist, "Wait, I forgot to ask...what happened?"

She winced as the wound stung spitefully at her, "Like you said, a demon attacked me."

Sango frowned, "You know what I meant, why are you avoiding the answer?"

"It's fine, really." She said, pulling her hand free, "Just some stupid small demon in the woods came at me on my way to the hut. Nothing big. Inu-Yasha already left for firewood, so he didn't even know."

Sango eyed her for a long while, much like Miroku had earlier. She found herself unable to meet the slayer's prying gaze, and once more rubbed the skin of her arm anxiously. She was such a bad liar it was sad.

"Alright." Sango said slowly, stepping back with an expression she couldn't read, "Go home, and remember you promised to come back if it got too bad."

Kagome nodded, smiling, "Promise." She said with truth, turning to dash off in the direction of the well, "See you around! Say hi to Inu-Yasha for me!"

"Bye Kagome!" Sango called after her, waving.

It only took her five minutes to reach the well, and in that time she never saw Inu-Yasha.

……………………..

She awoke to the sound of her emergency alarm feeling cold and sick. Shivering, she reluctantly moved the blankets away, a flush rising on her cheeks as she sat up. 'Oh Gods, I feel like crap.' She thought mournfully, but brushed it aside. The price was worth what she had become.

With impossibly stiff muscles she slowly stood, swaying slightly as the room swam in front of her. Taking a breath she closed her eyes, willing herself to be fine as she moved to her closet, grabbing her school outfit. She would go today if it killed her.

Walking into her bathroom she opened up the mirror, grabbing the extra-strength Tylenol bottle before shoving two pills down her throat with water from the sink. That should do it. 'Maybe I'll take a few with me to school.'

With a miserable moan she trudged back into her room and (with effort) lifted her usually easily held bag onto her back. She was late, but maybe she could convince her grandpa to give her a ride to school this one time. It had been ages since she had slept long enough to be awoken by the sound of her alarm clock. Kind of creepy, if you asked her; she must be sick.

Dragging her feet down the stairs she tried to look as healthy as possible, "Grandpa...?" she called breathily, all the motion exhausting her easily. Her grandpa didn't answer, he must not of heard her. With a sigh she continued down the stairs, deciding to just find him instead.

Souta almost crashed into her in his haste up the stairs when she was nearly at the bottom, "Oh sorry sis." He said sheepishly, before his brow lowered in concern, "Hey, are you feeling alright?"

She brushed his worry aside, "Yeah, I'm fine kiddo don't worry about me." For good measure she ruffled his head, laughing as he slapped her hand away.

As she rounded the corner Souta stared at his hand, his worry for his sister rising. It had felt awful warm...

Kagome entered the kitchen to find her mom making breakfast.

"Hey Kagome!" her mother greeted her, before tilting her head in worry, "Are you alright honey? Did you want to stay home today?"

"Fine mom, I'm fine." She sighed, and added at her mother's doubtful look, "Really. Besides, I thought you had work this morning?"

Her mother shook her head, "No, not today, it's my day off. Tomorrow I do, don't you remember me telling you that?"

She shrugged, "Must have slipped my mind. Ah well, works for me. Do you mind giving me a ride then?"

"I thought you said you were alright?" her mother reminded her with a raised eyebrow.

She was quick to regain her ground, "I am, but I'm running a bit late...if it's a big deal I can walk, no worries."

"No, no dear, that's fine I'll take you. I'm just worried...you look pale." She eyed her with obvious concern, taking in all her condemning symptoms of illness.

"I just need to eat something. I didn't sleep well is all." Kagome said simply, grabbing an apple off the table.

Her mother set a plate of pancakes in front of her, "Well, I just happen to have breakfast ready, so here you go."

In all honesty, it was horribly difficult to force the food down her throat. Eating was the last thing she felt like doing with a stomach as upset as hers. Woo-hoo...another symptom from the poison. Figures she'd have one Sango didn't even list off. Lucky her. She was always just so lucky like that.

Yes...lucky, lucky her....

............................................................................................................................................................

**End Chapter**

**Up-dated February 12, 2009**

**After Comments:** Yes, another chapter out, and guess what! I didn't take months or years to do it! Aren't you guys just so proud of me? I'm up-dating like a normal sane authoress would! I hope you guys liked it, and I hope it wasn't too boring. Let me know what you think because I always love to hear from my wonderful reviewers! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, and I'll try to up-date quick like this again! It helps when you have an idea on what you want to do *winks*. Until next time! Ja ne!


	5. A Dizzy Day

**Fairytales Happen Everywhere**

**Chapter Five: A Dizzy Day**

She gazed somewhat blearily at the school in front of her, bustling hectically with students who blocked her way to the door. If she had the energy, she would be annoyed, but as she was she felt simply more tired at the mere idea of attempting to move one step further. Closing her eyes she laid a hand onto her face, smothering briefly the overwhelming view before her. She would simply have to suck it up, there was no other way. She had missed too many days of school already.

She took a step, and the world swirled sickly before her. Shaking her head she tried her hardest to focus, and this time didn't pause in her footing no matter how she felt. She had been sick before, so it wasn't something new. 'Come on Kagome! Focus!' she chanted at herself.

After a while she made it without incident to her classroom. Alright, if you counted not bumping into numerous people while endlessly dropping her books all over the floor incidents. It could have been worse though. 'Just think, Sango said I'd feel the worst after a day, so I can't get sicker right?' The realization cheered her somewhat, and she added silently it would only last for two more days before it was over. She could handle that; she _would_ handle that.

Her breathing was slightly labored though, and a small sweat had broken out all over her body. She felt warm, too warm, while at the same time cold. Her muscles screamed in protest even if she twitched wrong, and the headache…oh the headache was turning into a full blown migraine. Compared to the soreness of her body however, the pain was minimal and as a result cancelled out and ignored. A harsher pain to lesson another pain; it really did work. The question was, could she honestly last two days feeling like this? 'I can, and I will.' she told herself stubbornly, and tried to focus on other things, like school.

Yuki entered the classroom and took his assigned seat beside her. For now he didn't seem to notice her condition, which suited her fine. She didn't want anyone to know. Pointing it made it harder to deal with. For now, Yuki merely took out his books and prepared for class.

She decided that taking out books was a marvelous idea, and followed suit just as the teacher walked in. He gazed about the classroom, mentally taking attendance while more students filed in and gossiped about whatever it was they talked about. She didn't know anymore, her adventures kept her to busy for mild gossip and fashion trends. Yet another thing stupid Inu-Yasha destroyed in her life, what was left of it anyways.

The bell rang, and it felt like someone took a sledgehammer to her head. 'Ow…' she thought pitifully, laying her head onto her crossed arms situated on top of her desk. It would be at least another five minutes before class started, which gave her time to briefly rest her eyes.

She felt Yuki's stare even if he didn't say anything. She opened her eyes to meet his own, and had to blink a few times to focus her vision. Slowly she sat up, keeping the wince from her face that the simple action caused. She couldn't be weak if he was watching, so she wouldn't. Smiling she sent him a wave, and was annoyed to see him frown.

"What happened to that arm?" he asked, pointing at the bandage she had wrapped around the new cut Sango had given her yesterday, "Clumsy in the kitchen _again_?"

She bristled at the skeptical voice he addressed her in, "As a matter of fact, no. This time…" she trailed off, suddenly realizing she had no excuse prepared, "…This time…" she felt slightly panicked, her mind was too muddled to think of anything logical, let alone quickly.

"This time?" he urged, a single eyebrow rising.

Her heartbeat quickened in her hysteria, "This time…" she could only let it trail again; she had no idea what to say. None. He continued to stare at her expectantly, and her panic only increased, causing her breathing to become more erratic.

He stared at her quizzically, "Are you ok?"

"This time I fell." she finally managed, and looked away from him while trying to regain her control.

He never said anything after that, and she couldn't decide if that made her happy or worried. The teacher called out attendance, and class began.

The first half hour wasn't so bad; she managed to pay decent attention. The longer class drew on however, the harder it was to focus. She began to sway slightly in her desk, the whiteboard before her blurring in and out of focus. Shaking her head back and forth discretely, she slapped her cheeks lightly with her hands and forced herself to stare lucidly ahead. She was fine damn it all! Fine!

It didn't help that Yuki kept sending unreadable glances in her direction the entire time. She couldn't tell if he was worried, or annoyed at her for distracting him. She could never tell what she was when it came to him. He seemed nice, but strangely distant. She had a hard time reading him on a good day, let alone a day like this one.

She thanked whatever God would listen when the bell rang, despite the splitting pain it caused in her head. At least in her second class she had none of the strange Sohma group to bug her. They were all too curious of her for their own good, which was odd because she found herself to be a rather uninteresting person. Well, hiding the fact of her time traveling adventures and current predicament of random demon attacks in the future. Just subtract those, and yup, she was a boring person. She never gained such unwanted attention at her _old_ school.

With slouched shoulders she stood from her desk, ignoring how she felt ready to collapse while the room spun in nauseating ways. With a somewhat shaky hand she grabbed her backpack and lifted, again finding it more difficult than she should have. Trying to even her sudden heavy breathing, she plastered on a neutral expression. If she acted like she was fine, then she would be fine.

"Are you really alright?" Yuki asked, seeming to appear out of nowhere at her side.

She almost jumped, "Y-Yes!"

He stared at her doubtfully, placing a steadying hand on her shoulder as she swayed despite her efforts. Both his eyebrows rose as she brushed away from the contact, but the damage had been done; he knew.

"You have a horrible fever, Miss Kagome." he stated bluntly, but with some worry.

"I'm fine." her tone was a bit more curt than she had intended, "And don't call me _Miss_ Kagome."

He wasn't affected though, "I really do suggest you take the day off, but I can't make you." he eyed her with displeasure, "I wish you would go home though, it's not safe to push yourself when you're so sick."

She scoffed almost lazily, "I'm not sick."

He looked at her skeptically, and she realized how ridiculous she sounded but didn't care. She'd leave herself in as much denial as she wanted if it got her through the day. He should learn to leave people alone anyways. How she felt or what she did when she felt like anything was her business and not his. Yes, she was being defensive, but her patience wasn't very big today.

Not waiting for another word she stomped out of the classroom, her anger giving her the needed energy to do it rather convincingly. Her rage lasted all through her next class, which caused it to pass thankfully quick. She didn't even know why she was so angry (his nosiness shouldn't have ticked her off that bad), but didn't really care and decided to blame Yuki for all her problems, because she could. She felt like being evil, for whatever reason, just for today.

Next on the agenda from hell: lunch.

Refusing to sigh or slump, she sat down as normal as possible into her chair in the cafeteria. She wasn't hungry, so she didn't bother standing in line for something to eat. Instead she pulled out her water bottle and drank lazily from it. She wasn't dumb, she knew she had to have at least that much, no matter how she felt. With her fever she was likely becoming more and more dehydrated.

Time passed rather slowly. A minute felt like an hour. Normally that would be fine for lunch break, except for the small fact she wanted this day over as soon as she could. Gazing around cautiously she was pleased to find no one was watching her, and so then allowed herself the brief reprieve of laying her head despondently on the table in front of her. The surface felt very cool against her skin, and she closed her eyes blissfully.

"Are you ok?"

Her gaze snapped open to stare with some distaste towards the last person she wanted to see: Kyo Sohma. Was it really too much to ask to be away from these people!? Did she have some type of Sohma magnet that just drew them to her like bees to honey?

Trying to keep her annoyance masked, she slowly sat up and sent him a bored stare, "You know, I'm getting rather tired of people asking me that. I'm fine, just tired, nothing more."

To her horror he pulled out a chair from across her and sat down, setting his food rather loudly upon the table, "Sure, sure."

She wanted to jump across and throttle him, "I _am_!"

He sent her a deadpanned stare, before digging into his meal. He never said anything more, for now, and it unnerved her to no end. What did he want? Why was he here? A sudden memory of her detention with him yesterday surfaced in her mind, and she paled in dawning understanding. She had to leave, and leave _now_.

Without a word she gathered her water bottle back into her bag, fully intent to simply up and go.

He eyed her with an unknown expression, "Where do you think you're running off to?"

"Away from you." she snapped, zipping up her bag. She had no reason to be nice to him after all.

He crossed his arms and glared at her, "Not until you answer some questions, like, I don't know…just what the _fuck_ happened yesterday?"

She paused in her action of getting out of the chair, "Nothing. Nothing happened."

His eyebrows rose, "Oh really? So the whiteboard magically shredded like paper, than just as magically repaired itself afterwards?"

"Maybe _you_ should see a doctor." She stated dryly, "I don't know what you're talking about. And since you have no proof…I don't really care." Being sick made her rather irritable and grumpy.

He suddenly slammed his fist down, and it caused her to jump, "Don't play games with me." His voice was frustrated, and she suddenly understood why it was so important for him to know. Kyo doubted his own logic, and wanted her to confirm it or he'd think he was crazy.

"I'm not." Her gaze locked with his, relaying the truth of her words.

She wasn't playing games with him, she was simply protecting him from something he didn't need to know or understand. She would _not_ drag anyone from the future into her hectic and (now) dangerous life. She would not risk both her own life and his with the trusted word of her treasured secret. It wouldn't happen; she was too paranoid and selfless to allow it to. Better him think himself crazy, than risk bodily harm.

His ruby gaze narrowed dangerously, "Bull."

She rolled her eyes, "Believe what you want."

"I'm on to you." His voice held an undercurrent of warning, and he stood from his seat with crossed arms, "Don't think I'm stupid or something, everything about you just feels…off."

She peered at him closely, trying to grasp the meaning behind his statement. How did she feel off? Could that strange animal thing corrupting his soul somehow grant him powers she wasn't at first aware of? It would explain a lot, like their strange fixation with her and the unexplainable wariness they exhibited. It seemed like she really was going to have to watch herself around these guys, since avoiding them altogether was impossible.

"Well, I have no idea what you're getting at," she started, standing abruptly in her own bout of anger, "But I won't sit here and be talked to like--" her sentence died on the tip of her tongue as the world seemed to slow in front of her. Everything became muted, and reality seemed to take a step back from her awareness. Vaguely she realized Kyo was saying something, but she couldn't make out his words. She stared blankly ahead, falling further into herself as she struggled to snap her senses back into consciousness. She stepped away from the table, seeking some form of escape on legs that suddenly crumpled beneath her. She was too hot…so hot…the last thing she recalled was the floor rushing up to meet her.

……………………..

_The darkness surrounded her, a large mass which blanketed any escape. She sat upon the ground, knees drawn up as her arms embraced them closely, head lowered to rest atop their boney surface. She was all alone, a child of eight who shivered in cold. A lacey white dress adorned her person, but the fabric was ruined with dark crimson stains._

_Suddenly before her, the darkness ripped, and a scene of her life played from the view of her own eyes. With an empty gaze she lifted her head to stare at it, the image of her father's smiling face doing nothing to lighten her void-like visage. He was saying her name as his arms came down to lift her, moving her high into the air as he spun her around over top his head. Gradually the cheery scene was swallowed up by the darkness, and she lowered her head once more upon her knees. _

_Another rip tore at her left, and only her vacant stare swerved to view it. It was her father again, a man who looked so much like herself with rough shaggy looks and midnight black hair. They were at a park, and she was climbing a tree as he counted down from thirty. She knew he would never find her; the tree was high and very difficult to climb, but she had practiced climbing it before. The lacey white dress she wore, a gift for her birthday, had been a daunting force in her task, but despite her set-back she still managed with five seconds to spare. _

_Kagome lifted her head, the empty stare she once inhibited now filled with growing fear. 'Not that time.' She thought desperately, 'Anything but that time!'_

_Her shaking grew more erratic as multiple rips tore in the darkness, these ones filled with darker moments of her life. The time she broke her arm falling off her bike…the day she got beat up saving Souta from bullies…the instance when a car ran over a cat she had just petted minutes before…the moment she fell off the top of the jungle gym to the rocky surface below…More and more haunting memories ripped before her, and screams filled the once silent darkness that was now a tangled web of her past and present. Still her gaze lingered on only one memory, hands covering her ears as she began to cry. _

_Her father was looking for her now, but paused when a shaded black car slowed on the nearby street right across from him. She gazed at the vehicle, curious as to why it drew her father's attention. Slowly the window rolled down, until the barrel of a gun peeked out…_

"_NO!" Kagome screamed, standing now as her present self. Her cry shattered all the memories, and they spilled to the floor, mixing in with the inky darkness. _

_She gazed to the ground, noticing how it rippled, before her own reflection was staring back at her. The reflection was different though, it was dressed in the garbs of a miko, whereas she was dressed in her usual green school outfit. She blinked, confused, and when her eyes opened her reflection was suddenly standing in front of her. _

_Her head snapped up to look, but her eyes met instead the grey-brown stare of her former life. Slowly, she reached a hand out towards her, and Kikyo mimicked her actions. When their hands met, the image of Kikyo shattered, and she recoiled away in shock. Now before her floated the complete Shikon Jewel, brightly shining in the empty void she found herself in._

_The light felt warm to her, easing her fear as it hovered in her direction. She formed a cradle with her palms, lifting them somewhat so the jewel could land softly inside them. The jewel lingered in the air though, and frustrated with its lack of movement she reached for it but paused before she embraced it. _

_The jewel was turning black!_

_It looked almost as if acid had been dripped upon it, even some slimy contents dribbled off the smooth oval surface of it. Suddenly it cracked, and she took a step away. The jewel then burst into thousands of tiny shards, all of which flew at her and pierced her skin. She screamed in agony, feeling her blood gather on the ground by her feet. _

_She fell to the floor after the incident, mute with mind-numbing pain as blood pooled around her form. Except it wasn't her blood. Her eyes moved up to stare at her father who now stood before her, his face frozen in shock as the many bullet holes oozed spitefully from him._

_And she screamed, she screamed even when her voice broke with the strain._

……………………..

"Kagome!"

Delirious, she opened her eyes, and it took her a moment to realize she was still screaming. Abruptly she closed her mouth, panicked and confused, "Where…where!?"

"Calm down, you're at the nurse's office."

She paused, settling her breathing as a small frown creased her brows. 'The…nurse's office?' Memories of her encounter with Kyo came rushing back, and she relaxed somewhat, now understanding, "Oh, alright."

Wait…who was she talking to?

Her eyes snapped onto the concerned face of Kyo, and found that he wasn't the only one sitting at her bedside. Tohru, Momiji, Yuki and even Haru were there as well, all staring at her with varying levels of worry. What exactly had them so worried? More importantly…why were they even here?

"Kyo carried you all the way here." Yuki informed her, a sly smile curving his lips as Kyo spluttered in embarrassment, "We already called your mom; she's on her way to pick you up as we speak."

Tohru gripped one of her hands, "We were so worried!" she fretted, genuinely concerned, "You suddenly started screaming and crying, and you wouldn't wake up!"

Ah, that explained why they were so worried. She sunk slightly more under the covers that surrounded her, embarrassed at her unconscious display of distress. How horrible, what did she even say?

Momiji sniffled, "Nothing we tried would make you stop…"

"That is, until _Kyo_ called your name." Haru teased mockingly, and she frowned in confusion. If she hadn't had a fever, she would maybe have noticed that in all statements related to Kyo and herself, an undercurrent of animosity resided.

"Shut-up! It was just coincidence!" the carrot top was blushing deeply, she found that highly amusing. Served him right, bossy little prick that he was. The only problem was that she was blushing too, uncomfortable at the insinuations they were making. At least her fever covered up her own discomfort.

Tohru, sensing a fight, quickly adverted everyone's attention, "Who's Kikyo?"

Kagome stiffened, "No one important."

Yuki raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"It's not your business." Her voice was curt, a little more than she intended but it served him right. Her life was her business, and Kikyo was a sore subject. Not to mention she still felt like crap.

Shaking her head she sat up, "Sorry, just grumpy. You guys can go now though, I'm fine, really. I was just…hungry, I didn't have time to eat anything today and I missed supper yesterday so it all kind of just well…built? I was also outside a lot and gained a bit of a fever, but nothing serious." Yay for another lameo excuse.

Tohru nibbled her lower lip, "Um…" she started, but instead paused and relented, "Alright, but make sure you go home and rest anyways."

She nodded, "I will, after school. I need to call my mom back and tell her not to come. Sorry for all the trouble…" she sent them a weak smile.

Everyone but Tohru looked unconvinced, but again, it was her life and she knew none of them personally enough for them to say otherwise. She didn't even know why they all came. Maybe it was because Kyo had been the one to bring her?

Unbidden another blush slowly crossed her cheeks, still disguised by her continued fever. The thought of being held by Kyo…that was embarrassing. How had he carried her? Bridal style? Or (knowing him) like a sack of potatoes? He could have even dragged her by the elbows… 'Gah, stop thinking about it Kagome!' she thought hysterically, mentally clearing away the various images of the different methods Kyo could have possibly used.

"Kyo, I need to speak with you anyways, so could you meet me in the usual spot as soon as you can?" Yuki suddenly stated, distracting everyone away from her which she was thankful for.

Kyo instantly sobered and nodded, "Sure."

It was then that she finally detected the undercurrent of…_something_ that seemed to seep nothing but tension into all the spectators at her bedside. It was the feeling that there was some major incident that had occurred, which everyone but her knew and understood. Just what did Yuki want with Kyo anyways? From what she could tell, the two of them hardly got along, which meant it was something very important if Kyo would willingly accept his command so easily.

"Thanks." Yuki said, before looking over to Haru and Momiji, "I'd also like for you two to be there as well."

They each nodded, both with serious expressions on their faces. It made her more than curious as to what could possibly be going down, but she quickly deflated it. Hadn't she just been the one so annoyed at Yuki's nosey behavior? She hated hypocrites with a passion, and so thusly refused to be one. Besides, everyone had their secrets, respecting that privacy was something she could fully understand.

"Alright, well rest up Kagome." Yuki spoke warmly, now gazing at her, "You should at the very least take an hour break before heading back to class. Unfortunately, you're mother is already on her way so you'll just have to tell her yourself that you're fine when she gets here."

"Get better Kagome!" Momiji said with earnest concern, sending her a small wave before walking out of the room.

Haru looked uncomfortable (probably dragged here by Momiji) and said a half-hearted, "Be well." before quickly following Momiji out the door.

Yuki sent her one last wave with a, "Take care." as he too, departed from the room.

She turned to Kyo, eyebrows raised in expectance as he suddenly blushed and turned away from her gruffly, "Stupid girl, eat something next time so you don't cause so much trouble for everyone!"

She cringed slightly at his voice as he stormed out of her room, but inwardly she smiled. He really was a lot like a certain silver-haired hanyou. Her eyes suddenly darkened at the thought, and she refocused her mind to the present as she now set her gaze upon Tohru, who had yet to leave or say goodbye.

Tohru was frowning, her expression torn as conflict clashed harshly through her mind as her eyes trailed upon the door the Somhas had departed. Apparently the lack of invitation on her part was not lost to the young brunette. She smiled at that, Tohru was more observant than what others gave her credit for. She was also much too nice for her own good. Kagome already knew that if it was her in Tohru's shoes, there would be no dilemma, she would simply go after them and eavesdrop.

Quickly she corrected that assumption. It wasn't fair to judge, since she didn't know even an inch of the story that surrounded whatever it was that troubled the Sohma family. Until then she wouldn't judge the girl, and instead cleared her throat to gather her attention, "Um…Tohru?"

Deep green eyes refocused, and the girl blinked once before turning to stare at Kagome, "Uh? Oh! Right sorry Kagome I completely spaced out!" she blushed in embarrassment, "I didn't mean to ignore you, there's just a lot on my mind right now."

Kagome nodded, "I can see that. Did you want to share?"

Tohru looked surprised (rightfully so, since she had been ignoring her pretty much for the past little while, which reminded her…oops so much for that) and shook her head vigorously, "Oh no, no, no! I wouldn't want to burden you with my silly thoughts!" she laughed, waving her hands dismissively, "It's ok really, thanks for your concern but it's something I have to deal with on my own."

Kagome found her to be a little too eager to not venture onto the topic of her thoughts, "Are you sure…?" she pressed, unable to be a bit curious as to what Tohru could be thinking. Surely, it was something to do with the 'issue' the Sohmas seemed to have about whatever.

The girl smiled warmly, "No, I really do need to take care of this one on my own. Thanks though, Kagome."

"You're very sincere." Kagome said suddenly, smiling also, "It's good to see, and you're welcome."

Tohru blushed, "Oh…um…" she didn't know how to take the compliment. It was so funny!

"Go on, I'm alright. I think there's somewhere else you need to be right now anyways." She laughed at the girl's obvious unease, and ushered her out with a wave of her hand.

Tohru nodded, and hurried to the door. Just as she was about to leave she paused, glancing over her shoulder to where Kagome sat with an odd look in her eye, "I'm glad you're not mad at me anymore. I hope we can become friends, and maybe, you'll really tell me the truth about whatever is happening in your life."

Before Kagome could respond, she left, closing the door with a soft click. Kagome frowned, eying the door with growing worry. Tohru was decidedly too observant, and at the same time totally clueless.

She would have to be more careful around her from now on.

............................................................................................................................................................

**End Chapter**

**Up-dated March 10, 2009**

**After Comments:** Woot for another chapter! I finally got it done! Took me longer than I thought, especially since I had over half of it done the day after I posted the last chapter. My spark just seemed to die suddenly, or maybe life had just decided to get too damn complicated and distracting? Either way, I worked until past three am this morning to get it all done, just for my wonderful reviewers! I loved all of your comments (and so many of them too!) and I hope to hear from all of you on this chapter, as well as future chapters! I'll try to get the next one up faster, but until then, ja ne!


End file.
